Elven Mistakes
by Molf
Summary: Kili's elven structure has been a source of bulling in the past but when a certain elven King mistakes his heritage, Kili finds his undwarven features plunge him in to deep trouble. (on hiatus)
1. Thranduil's Mistake

For Thorin, being thrust along a wooden bridge by tall and unspeaking elves, was really affecting his majesticness. He growled when an elf shoved him forwards by shoulder, casting a dark look at the offending hand as it was removed. It was humiliating to have been found, helpless, at mercy of dozens of spiders. Even more so, the fact that they had to be rescued, caught off guard, then tied up. Glancing up at his elven companion, Thorin tugged on the tough rope binding his hands, earning nothing but a graze from the corse knots. He cast a glance behind him, to his direct heir behind him.

Fili, also, wasn't in the best mood. He had been stripped of all his many knives, daggers and swords. He missed the familiar weight, the slight clink, his leather cloak felt thin without them. It wasn't just that he had no protection, it was part of who he was. Even at home, before the quest, he had at least seven on hes person. His Ma had had to search him before bed lest he roll on them during the night. She always missed one. People had falling in the habit of patting him on the head, to avoid pricking themselves on a invisible blade. A familiar cough confirmed who was being pulled along behind him.

Kili was embarrassed. He had been beaten by an elf. A _female_ elf. Alright, he had been weaponless and the spider had his leg in his pincers, but the elf hadn't even given him a dagger. He look up at her, striding beside him. She was pretty, he supposed, in a pointy plain sort of way. Like the elves in Rivendell. No wonder it was hard to tell the men from the women, if they had braids or beards it would have easy to tell gender. The ginger elf caught him looking at her, she muttered a few quick words in elvish that sounded like curses, before poking him painfully in the back.

Bridge over bridge they crossed, passing under arches and over rivers. The immense wooden cavern seem to go on for ever. They walk in silent, except for the occasional growl or grumble fro the captive dwarves. Mostly by Dwalin, who had extra guard due to the fact that he tried to push his original of the walk way. Finally the dwarrow and their escorts stopped in front of a towering throne with thick tall antlers sprouting from the top. Fili had to admit that it was very beautiful, even for an elven kingdom. On top of the elaborately carved chair, was the king of the woodland realm. King Thranduil.

Fili smirked. He was exactly as he had imagine Thranduil to be, from Thorins stories. Arrogant, self obsessed, haughty. Spread out so that his long limbs hung over the arm of his seat, he tilted his crowned head to one side, as if the dwarves were interesting new pets.

"What do we have here?" he said in a lazy drawl, "Ah yes, Thorin, King under the mountain." he pause, a look of fake concern on his face, "or should I say, Smaug's mountain?"

Fili growled under his breath, even as the whole company let out a volley of insults. Quick as a flash, the elven guards set an arrow to their bows, aiming them at the shouting dwarves, who fell silent immediately. Fili felt his brother slide behind him slightly. The elven King didn't look insulted at the outburst, in fact he look almost delighted at the reaction as he waved a delicate hand at his warriors, rings jingling.

Once the elves had put away their weapons, Thranduil turned his attention to the rest of the dwarven company, "So the question I'm asking myself is: why is a group of dwarves so far from their homeland, so heavily armed, in my kingdom?" When spotted Kili and Ori, his lip curled,"Especially with some so young."

Fili took an angry step forward, only to be stopped by Thorin's outstretched arm, "Don't let him goad you." he said quietly.

The king watched the precedings, amusement dancing in his eyes. He flicked his hand at the elf by Kili's side. "Tauriel, Naugrim tolo."

Fili shot a confused look at Thorin, unsure of want the elven phrase ment. Tauriel, however, knew what her king wanted perfectly. Fili felt his brother fall against him slightly, he turned to see Tauriel pushing Kili in the back, towards to space in front of the throne.

"No! Leave him alone!"

Tauriel ignored him, pushing the startled archer forward, Kili stumbled. Thranduil lent in his chair, eyes dancing at the commotion he had caused. "Ellint!" He called down.

Finally Kili was in front of him, Fili pushed against Thorin who was preventing him from rushing to his brothers side. The King laughed, all the dwarves growled. As Fili looked, his brother slump his shoulders, spreading his arms out slightly. Most would see this as nerves, but Fili knew. Fili knew his brother like the back of his hand. By hunching his shoulders, Kili hide his slender, undwalf-like frame to make him look tougher. Even though Kili was taller, the eldest was the more muscular and broad. Unfortunately his more elven form had gotten Kili in to many a teasing, which of course, Fili got him out of easily.

"He very young to be fighting on a quest." Thranduil's lazy words cut through Fili's thoughts like a knife.

Thorin tightened his grip on Fili's shoulder but said nothing.

"I mean, can he even lift a sword?"

Kili gave Thranduil a true Durin glare, under different circumstance, Thorin would be proud. The king's proud eyebrows rose at the small dwarf in front of him.

"How old are you, dwarf?" he said in distaste.

"77" came the blunt response,

For the first time since their arrive, Thranduil started, looking around at his fellow elves. Tauriel stirred slightly, shifting from foot to foot. "Your 77?"

Kili looked round confused, "Yeah, why?"

Thranduil nodded, tilting his head to one side, he seemed to be thinking fast. "We may dislike dwarves, but we do know about them. Should you not be more...well more?"

Fili growled, stepping out to get to his brothers side. "Leave my brother alone!"

Tauriel gripped his shoulder, driving her foot into the back of his knees. He stumbled forwards, Kili cried out,

"Hey! Leave him be!"

Thranduil stood, pulling his robe away from his feet, "Take them to the cells. They are boring me." He waved them away, uninterested.

All the dwarves grumbled as the elves pushed them in the back, egging them towards the bridge leaning off to one side. Tauriel started to thrust Kili onwards but-

"Daro!"

Everyone stopped abruptly, everyone looked at Thranduil.

"Not that one." he flicked his hand to ward the dwarven archer.

Shocked, Tauriel stepped out of the line of dwarves, one hand on Kili shoulder to prevent him from moving. Fili wasn't having it. He tore, ripped, gouged and wrenched. Trying in vain to get away from the silent elf whose hands were tightly gripping is arms. Kili was standing there, in his nerves he had stood up straighter. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide. He looked, imploring, at his brother searching for some comfort, a resurring glance that everything was going to be ok. Fili heart broke to see such a look on his brothers face, he tried to smile.

Then they were round the corner, Fili kicked at the shins of his captor making him stumble. This was all Fili needed to ram a well aimed elbow in to the elf's jaw. The elf fell, Fili vaulted over his body, his blood whining in his ears. Another elf went down, unconscious, to Fili's fist. More came from either side, he could hear Dwalin roaring from behind him. Fili twisted, fists out, he felt soft skin under his knuckles. He poured everything in to his punches, his fury and worry at his brother's situation, the arrogance of these elflings and most of all being separated from Kili. They hadn't been apart for more then a few minutes since their fathers death, when he had sworn to protect him as he couldn't have to his father.

Someone kicked the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees. Pain exploded in his temple as a guard brought his sword pommel down on to his forehead. White lights popped. Thorin roared. Before Fili joined the elves, on the floor.

* * *

 **Hello, there! I just want to say hi! This is my first ever story so if you see any faults please let me know! I try to update this at least once a week, so don't give up on it. Anyway:**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Hospitality of Elves

Kili stood stock still, nervous, as two elves circled him. Thranduil and one that looked like his son, were speaking in rapid elvish. Still circling him with an haughty grace, Thranduil spoke in an interested air while his son was glaring at Kili and his father in turn. The Elven king paused, reached out his hand and made to grab a lock of Kili's hair. Kili jumped back with a snarling growl. Thranduil raised his eyebrows, his son's hand was on the hilt of his sword. No, Thorin's sword, Kili stared at it in horror.

"Recognise it, dwarf?" The Prince said, "The sword that your leader stole."

"Legolas." Thranduil warned him, straighting his spine.

Rage boiling beneath the surface, Kili bristled, "My uncle is not a thief!" he roared.

Both elves froze, even Tauriel started.

"Your uncle?" Thranduil broke the silence, " _You_ are his heir?"

Kili realized that he had said to much, but his mouth had bypassed his brain. "No, my brother's older then me." He said before he could stop himself.

Thranduil thought for a moment before climbing the stairs to his throne. He shouted a command in elvish to Tauriel. She blanched, starting to protest, then realised who she was talking to. Drawing her blade, she advanced on Kili who took an unwilling step back. "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his bound hands. He flinched at her knife came down...cutting the rope tying his hands. With the bounds on the floor, Kili spared a glance around, then bolted for path to the cells. He was an inch from the footpath when Legolas stepped his his way, Orcist in hand.

Legolas regarded him in curiosity, "The exit is that way, why would you chose to go to the cells?" He sheathed his sword, "Is your family really worth imprisonment?"

Kili didn't answer, unless glaring daggers at the elf counted as an answer.

Thranduil huffed in amusement, indicating Tauriel and four other guards forward. "Take him to the guest quarters, make sure he eats and drinks." he wrinkled his 'perfect' nose, "Give him a change of clothes as well."

Tauriel pulled Kili away by the arm, the guards surrounded them, marching them up lots stairs, along many corridors. Elves stared, muttering behind their hands. Some were openly laugh and pointing at the dwarf stuck between the tall elven guards.

Kili tugged in vain at the ferm grip on his arm, "Your Prince doesn't like me." he said to break the uncomfortable silence.

Tauriel ignored him, tighting her grip.

"Why is the elf doing this to me and no one else?"

At this Tauriel shook him slightly, "He is the King to you. And he knows about your heritage."

Kili frowned, "My heritage? What the fact I'm a prince?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes, "Come on, the King will want you dressed for the dinner."

"But what if I don't want to go?"

"You will. You will have too."

Abruptly, the Guards came to a door, fanning out so that there were two on each side. Tauriel pushed through the door, which was shaped like a leaf, Kili resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why is everything here look like a tree?"

"Because this _is_ a tree, dwarf." She dumped him next to the grand bed, "There is a bath tub through there, clean clothes will be left out for you." She bowed slightly then left.

* * *

 **Hello! If you are getting confused about Thranduils reason, all will be revealed in time!  
I _am_ a kiliel shipper but they may not be toget** **her depending on how I'm feeling when I write the chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. In Cells

Fili's mind ached. His head ached. His back ached. His whole body was a mound of painful pins and needles. Drifting through veils of thought, part of him didn't feel right. As if there was a chuck of his soul missing. Dreams clouded his mind, eerie elves leered out at him while a white figure with dark hair stood just out of reach, out of sight. Fili tried to reach for the shadowy silhouette, but it dissolve into darkness.

Fili's eyes snapped open, he found himself lunging at the bars in his cell. Wait, bars? In a cell? Fili looked round his small enclosure. It was so tiny he could touch both sides either way with out stretching his arms. Pressing his face up against the bars, he peered out. There were cells upon cells, layers upon layers, reaching up to the roof of the cavern. He could just about see the other dwarves of the company, all locked in similar cages.

"Thorin!" his voice echoed through the cave.

"Fili." came a quiet voice to his left. Fili turned to see Thorin's blue eyes peeking through a microscopic crack in the wall, "Fili, you awake. Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a slight headache. Which cell is Kili in?"

Thorin closed his eyes for a moment, "He's not here, Fili"

Fili groped for the wall to lean on, "W-what do you mean?"

"He hasn't come down for the throne room."

"B-but hes alright, isn't he?"

There was a pause. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Fili."

But Fili wasn't listening, he ran in to the bars, kicking and yelling. He reached through the bars pulling at the lock, shredding the tips of his fingers. The elf standing guard outside, rammed the butt of his spear in to the bars, shaking Fili off. He snarled lashing out at the elf.

"Stop!" a cold voice rang out. Fili froze, arm still half out his cell. Legolas came in to Fili's view, standing as haughty as his father. "I am looking for the kin of the dark hair archer."

Fili renewed his attack, "What have you done to him? If you have hurt him, I will hunt you down to the ends of middle earth!"

Legolas smirked, "Hes fine and safe, for now." He turned to Thorin, "Your nephew was very corporative." he smirked again then prowled away.

Fili slumped down on to the floor, tears trecking down his cheek as blood dripped from his cut fingers.

* * *

 **Yes, I am being mean to the Durin pair but I hate to say it will probably only get worse!  
Sorry everyone who like Legolas, I do too, but for this story it would be better for him to be mean!**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Forgotten Jewelry

Kili peeked out from behind the bath screen. No sign of Tauriel.

He had just finished a perfect bath, though he would never admit it. His old and dirty clothes had disappeared, left behind were some silvery elven clothes in a neat pile. Kili picked up the silky fabric between two fingers, sniffing it. It galled him to think that someone, probably Tauriel, had come in while he was bathing. He sliped the slippery material over his head, it fell to just above his knees. Fingering the thin fabric, Kili couldn't help but marvel at the quality. It was as silver as starlight, emerald green weaved in to the short sleeves, which flopped around just above his elbows. The collar was the dark brown of wood bark, uncomfortably loose. The breeches were the green-brown of autumn leaves, fitting him perfectly. Where they had found the measurement for a dwarf, and a tall, thin one at that, Kili did not know but did not dwell on the topic. They had left him his boots, thankfully, but his sword belt and bow had been replaced with a brown leather belt, that looked and felt like oaken bark. A strip of leather fell part way down his leg, obviously supposed to house a sword, flapped uselessly from the belt. he sighed, hating himself for agreeing that the elven clothes were more comfortable then most stiff dwarven tunics.

Kili crossed to the bed, perching on the edge of the annoyingly comfortable mattress. The room wasn't that large and obviously wasn't supposed to be lived in long, but it was beautiful. There was an obvious theme in the whole kingdom: Trees. And wood. Delicate carvings decorated the celling, the swirling patterns melting in to candle holders, making light play through the room.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kili called.

Tauriel came in and bowed, "Thranduil wants you to attend dinner with the lords." She handed him a small flat box, "He wants you to wear this, its an antique. From Erebor I think."

"From Erebor?"

"I believe it was the young prince's."

Kili blanched, thinking of Thorins younger brother, Frerin, who had been killed in the Battle of Azanulbizar. He slipped the lid, and gasped. A shining, glittering circlet was placed in the blue velvet. It was of gleaming platinum. The pattern was typical of dwarish fashion, with the crest of the youngest prince, one that probably not be king, set in to the back. The front was embedded with diamonds and sapphire, dipping at the brow with a hanging white gem. Kili reached in a hand, picking up the amazing jewelry. It was surprisingly light, he bounced it slightly on his hand.

"I've never worn one of this before." he said with a breathy laugh.

"Here let me." Tauriel took the circlet, kneeling down to Kili's level. She placed in to his brown locks, brushing the spare hair behind his ear. "You wash up well."

Kili raised his eyebrows, Tauriel cleared her throat slightly, then spun the dwarf around, "It would sit better with out your hair clasp."

Kili yelped as she tugged at the hair braid, "Woah! Oh no you don't!" He turned slapping her hands away. "A dwarf's hair is his pride! Only family members can change it!"

Tauriel stood up, shocked and hurt. "Sorry, I didn't know." she flustered, coughing again, "Umm... If you don't mind me asking, What does that symbol on the clasp mean? Just its the same as the one of the circlet."

Kili supposed that was an alright question to answer. "It my symbol, the symbol of the youngest heir. It means that I'm not going to be king but am royal. All young princes have the same one, so I have the the same as uncle Frerin. Fili has the crown prince symbol."

Tauriel was listening avidly, "I was never told that dwarf inheritance was so confusing."

Kili smiled, glad some one cared what he said.

"Oh!" Tauriel gasped, "We have to get down to dinner!"

Tauriel lead him down the corridor outside, Kili remembered the alleys, adding them to his mental map.

"Tauriel?" he asked, "What do I do? I've never been to a elven dinner before!"

"Don't worry, its easy. Just sit down and speak only when your spoken to." Tauriel pushed open the door and pushed him forward.

* * *

 **I do like Frerin and hope to put him in a bit more as memories! Kili's touchiness about his hair is not made up by me, it is in the appendices at the back of _Lord Of The Rings_ if you, like me, have ever had the patience to read them!**

 **Enjoy!**


	5. Dining With The Elves

Everyone turned to look at the embarrassed prince. About a dozen elves sat around the long table with Thranduil at the head. The only space free was next to the elven king, Kili groaned inwardly. Tauriel lead him round the table with one hand on the back of his neck. He looked up at her and she winked, nodding. Sliding in to the proffered chair, Kili was aware of all eyes on him, he dipped his head down at the king.

"Glad you could join us." The King, tilting his head to one side. Kili nodded back, trying to ignore the mutters running around the hall. Thranduil raised a hand and elves entered through side doors, bearing plate piled high with food.

 _No meat_ Kili thought grumpily. Thus was surprised when an elf placed a plate of steak and potatoes in front of him. Nodding his thanks, he glanced behind him to see Tauriel standing behind him, hands place relaxed on her blades. She smiled, nodding to wards his plate. He grinned back.

Light conversation filled the wooden hall, though many glance at Kili every so often.

"So, dwarf," Thranduil said as he tucked in to his meal, "I don't know your name."

Kili shifted slightly, suddenly uneasy, "Not, you don't."

"May I know what it is?" The elf continued,

"Kili." Kili said grudgingly, "Son of Dis."

"Dis? That is a percular name."

Kili picked up his fork slowly, "To you, maybe. But to us it is a fine female name."

"Female? I thought it was that dwarves name their father."

"Well, my mother's bloodline is higher then my father's."

"Your father was a stong dwarf?"

Kili stiffened, "I don't know he died before I was born."

"Ah, I see." Thranduil raised his delicate eyebrows, "you should eat that before it gets cold."

Kili picked up his knife numbly, cutting slowly into the juicy beef.

From there the dinner was mostly uneventful, Thranduil and the elves talked in elvish, leaving Kili to him self. He was fine with it, until the king started talking, quite literally, over his head.

Minding his table manners was the biggest challenge. The elven cutlery was delicate and the wooden handle was weak, making eating steak incredibly hard. Even with that, Kili finished before all the others. He was tired, annoyed and the bead on the circlet, dangling just in his vision was giving him a headache. He pushed the damned jewelry higher on his forehead.

"I am glad you wore that." Thranduil said, finally speaking in the common tongue.

"Why is that?"

"Because it shows to these elves that you are my guest and under my protection."

"And why would you protect me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Thranduil sipped from his wine glass.

"You locked the others up. My brother and my uncle."

Thranduil nodded his head, "Good point."

Kili stifled a yawn behind his hand. Boy, he was tired. All he could think about was the soft bed in his room he could curl up and relax. Talking about this meal with his brother- Kili jolted, fear and misery welling up inside him. He needed to see his brother, he had to.

Thranduil clicked his fingers at Tauriel, "Take him back to his room," he added something to the end in elvish, Tauriel nodded.

Gripping his arm, Tauriel lead Kili out of the hall, where many of the elves were still staring, along the corridor and towards his room.

"Wait," Kili stopped in spite of the hand on his arm, "Can I see my brother?"

Tauriel bit her lip, "I have been ordered to take you straight to your room."

"Please Tauriel!" Kili pulled her arm away, "I have to see him!"

Tauriel shifted from foot to foot, "I can't!"

"Its not as though I'm a prisoner, is it?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes, "Oh Kili! Fine! Come on and follow my lead." she grasped his arm again, leading him down a side corridor. Up several flights of wooden stairs, along more passages, before coming to a cavern filled with cells.

* * *

 **Sorry, I couldn't keep the brothers apart any longer! Also,Tauriel is going to get nicer, don't worry!**

 **Thranduil is just bending the true to suit him, isn't he?**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. Final Meeting

"FILI!" Kili shouted, only his echoing voice answered. He ran from cell to cell, most were empty. The first of the company he found was Gloin and Oin, the fire bearded dwarf was fast a sleep, his brother was snoring on his shoulder. Kili huffed, moving to the next, Tauriel trailing behind.

"Kili keep you voice down!" Tauriel hurried forwards holding on to his shoulders, "There are guards near by!"

Kili stilled, allowing Tauriel to lead him to the more central cells. He saw Ori and Dori, Nori on his own, Balin and Dwalin opposite each other. Two guards readied their weapons at Kili, looking at Tauriel at in question.

"Hes with me. You may go."

"Yes, captain." both elves bowed their heads and departing.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kili tore from cell to cell, searching. On the second to last cell he saw a familiar face. "Thorin!"

"Kili! Are you alright?" Thorin ran to the bars, reaching out.

"Yes, I'm fine!" He glanced at Tauriel, "How long have we got?"

"As long as you need." Tauriel turned her back respectfully.

Kili lent forward, placing his forehead on to Thorin's. Thorin stiffened, eyes wide,

"What are you wearing?"

Kili's hand went to his circlet, he feel guilty for showing Thorin this, obviously painful, memory. "Thranduil gave it to me to wear."

"It was Frerin's."

"Yes, I know." Kili reached up, plucking the circlet from his dark hair, "Here. You should have it." He placed it in Thorins hands

A groan from the next cell made him turn, familiar blue eyes blinked from the shadows. "Kili? Is that you?"

"Oh Fili!" Kili almost tripped in his haste to get to his brother, "There you are!"

Fili took one look at his younger sibling, then burst out laughing. "What are you wearing?" he said through the gales.

Kili looked down at his elven clothing, "Oh be quiet! From my point of view I have the better deal!"

Fili chuckled in to silence, "Good point. How are you? I missed you!"

They embraced as best they could through bars, Kili breathed in the scene of wood and steel that always lingered around his brother. Nothing mattered. Nothing ever mattered when Fili was there. Kili was sent back in to his childhood when Fili had held his arms out to catch him as he climbed a tree. _I will catch you,_ he would say, _I will always be here._ And he always was, there catching him. Even when it resulted in Fili nursing broken wrists or ankles, he would always be here. Because he always belonged to his brother.

They broke apart and Kili's dream spun back in to reality. In an elven prison.

"What have you been doing? Lapping up Thranduil's hospitality?" Fili tugged on Kili clean and brushed hair.

"Hey! Thranduil has been...well, I only saw him once at dinner." Kili gestures over his shoulder at the elf on guard, "Tauriel has been the only nice one so far! The prince doesn't like me much though."

Though her back was to them, Tauriel chuckled at his comment.

Fili raised his eyebrows, eyes flicking between his brother and the elf.

Kili read his mind, "No, no Fili. Not like that!"

His brother grinned, Tauriel huffed slightly. Frowning, Fili tugged at his siblings hair, "You haven't braided it."

Kili nodded, even though it wasn't a question. He knew that Fili knew why he hadn't done his hair. "I wanted you to do it. I can't reach."

This wasn't the real reason, Fili knew. Never the less, he spun the younger dwarf round, pushing him down to sit on the floor, practiced hands parting the brown curtains in front of him. He unclasped his clips and beads placing them on the floor in front of him. A small hand reached out and stole away on to the smaller clasps, Fili grinned. He remembered when he had first learned to braid. Braiding being a major part of dwarven sociality, he had first started on Thorin. The steady rhyme of the plaits lulled him in to the memory.

 _Dis poked her head over his shoulder, tutting at the uneven braids. "No no, Fili!" she reached over and changed his hand positions, "Under, over, under, through, under_ then _you put it through."_

 _"What is he doing to my hair?" Thorin asked, panic in his voice. Kili gurgled for his place on Thorin's lap, pulling at his beard._

 _"He's doing fine!" Dis lied, glancing at the tangled mess that was Fili first and second failed attempt. Fili finished the complicated braid, tongue between his teeth. He slipped the bead on to the end, reaching for the other._

 _"Ma! Ma! Theres one missing!" Fili looked frantically, standing up and running his hands over the rug for the stray piece. "Where did it go? U'cle! I lost one!"_

 _Thorin scoped Kili off his lap, "I think I found it." He reached out and prided open the small dwarf's fingers. Inside the palm was the small metal clasp. The youngest Durin giggled._

* * *

 **I do like the idea of Kili and Fili when they were younger and more innocent. Sorry the chapters are so short, I am writing this when I'm supposed to be doing work.**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Separation

Fili rolled his eyes at the memory, since then Kili had a fascination with the beads. He could never resist the urge to fiddle with them, Fili finished the last braid.

"I'll need that clasp now."

Kili didn't answer. Fili leaned through the bars, seeing his younger brother had fallen asleep against the cell door. The blonde smiled, it was so Kili to only feel safe enough to sleep in the company of his closet friend and brother. Unfortunately this now ment that, Fili couldn't reach the last clasp, which was tucked in to the brunette's fingers. Fili glanced at Tauriel, who was still standing with her back to them. He loathed to ask but...

"Elf?"

Tauriel turned, shocked at the call. "Yes, dwarf?"

Fili gritted his teeth, he heard Thorin huffing nextdoor, "Could you get that clasp please? Its in his hand."

Tauriel nodded, moving lightly towards the brothers. She lightly tugged at Kili fingers, surprisingly gentle. Slowly, as to wake him, Tauriel slipped the bead from his grasp, placing it carefully in to Fili's hand. Curling his fingers around it, Fili grunted his thanks. He recognised the bead itself, it was the first one he had ever got, the one he stole from Thorin the first time. After slipping the bead on, Fili sat on the rough stone floor, leaning his head on Kili's back through the bars. Slowly but surely, the blonde prince slipped in to blissful sleep.

Tauriel looked at the two brothers in wonder. In looks so opposite, but in love and devotion they were linked in such a way, Tauriel would never understand. Kili twitch slightly, hand falling to the floor by the cell bars. Fili turned in distress, his own hand falling to clasp his brother's. Both the Durin princes sighed, identically, happy to be in each others company.

"They've always been like that."

Tauriel turned to see Thorin Oakenshield watching her carefully. "Pardon me, my lord?"

Thorin raised his eyebrows at the title, but answer the question, "They sleep together; eat together; play together and unfortunately, prank together. They've never been apart since the death of their father." He eyed her suspiciously, "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Tauriel looked back at the siblings, they had turned to face each other now, hands clasped together as if even sleep couldn't break them apart. Thorin coughed for attention, motioning her towards him with a finger. The elf came to the bars cautiously, yelping as Thorin pulled her closer by the tunic front until their faces were inches apart.

"You look after him." Thorin spat in her face, "You make sure hes alright and Thranduil doesn't bully him or hurt him in anyway. He is reckless so look out, he seems very taken by you."

Tauriel tried to object but Thorin twisted his grip on her clothes,

"Do I have your word that you will look after him? Do I?"

"Yes, sire," Tauriel gasped, back aching from bending to the dwarf's height.

Thorin grunted, letting go of the elf. He slunk back in to the shadows of his cell. Tauriel took a moment to straighten her tunic, turning back to the younger princes.

Voices came from the hall as someone came across the relived guards, Tauriel recognised the Mirkwood princes voice. She hurried over to the sleeping forms, shaking the darker one. Kili groaned, flapping his arm at the elf.

"Kili! We have to go!" She hissed, shaking him harder. Now Fili was awake and glaring, Kili opened his eyes an inch,

"What do you want, Tauriel? I'm sleeping!"

"Kili! The prince is coming! If he sees you, we'll both be in trouble." Tauriel forced the sleepy dwarf to his feet, tugging him along the opposite path to the voices.

"Fili! I'll see you again soon!" Kili whispered, realising how serious the situation is.

They almost got back. But of course, almost was never good enough.

"Where are you going?" came the sharp voice.

Tauriel froze, Kili twisting in her grip to look at the prince. "I was taking the Half-ling for some air. He was feeling cramped." she said, not turning round.

Kili frown, confused at the use of 'halfling'. Legolas was watching him with his icy eyes, logging every twitch of the young dwarf in his eternal memory.

"Be quick, Thranduil wants to see the mutant before he retires to bed."

Tauriel nods and turns down an unknown corridor, speeding up slightly.

"Where are we going?" Kili stumbled, trying to keep up with the long strides of the elf beside him.

Tauriel didn't answer, breaking in to a run.

After a dizzying sprint up wooden alleys, they arrived at a balcony. Kili gasped. The view was incredible. The tips of the trees glowed in the dying light of the setting sun, the leaves turning gold like melted metal. The wind blow, rippling the trees like the sea.

Kili looked over the side, down to the canopy of the tall trees far below him.

"Woah..." he reeled back from the edge, clutching his stomach, "Thats too high. Too high."

"I came here all the time. After my duties are finished of course." Tauriel sat on the small bench near the edge of the balcony. Kili started forward, reaching to stop Tauriel falling off the edge. "Are you alright, master Kili?"

"I don't like heights." Kili said, still clutching his chest tightly.

Tauriel frowned, "I would have thought the elven side of you would be alright with heights."

Kili froze. _Elven side?_ He thought, _What elven side?_ "What are you talking about? What so you mean, elf?"

"You mean, you not...? Oh Aüle!" Tauriel stood up, hands flying to his face. "The king thinks...! Oh no!"

"What is wrong?"

"The King thinks that you are only half dwarf." Tauriel let out a breath, "Thats why hes been so nice to you!"

"He thinks that I am an elf? Why would you think that?" Kili said, hands brushing his face.

"Well," she looked uncomfortable, "you don't have the normal build of a dwarf. And you don't have a beard." she squeaked.

Kili slouched, which was his version of the straighting up, scratching at his stubble. "I have a beard! Well, mostly."

Tauriel giggled quietly, Kili glared at her, "That's not funny! A dwarfs hair and beard is his pride! I am ashamed to not have one!"

Tauriel tried to keep a straight face, "We'd better go back to your room. The king will want to see you."

"Can we stay here a bit?" Kili settled on the bench when Tauriel nodded, "Will you tell him? About me?"

"No, of course not!"

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Enjoy!**


	8. Capture

Legolas watch the pair from behind the door. So the dwarf was a dwarf after all. Father should have listened to him, dwarf can't be trusted. He turned and headed back to the throne room, Tauriel swore not to tell but he didn't. Father would listen to him now.

"Not elven, you say?" Thranduil said, swirling his wine in his glass.

"Yes father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes father."

Thranduil stood up quickly, descending from his high throne. "We must stop him and throw him with his fellows."

Tauriel left him in his room. Kili sat on the bed, fiddling with his belt. There was a rustle from the corner, Kili turned to see a sword butt heading for his fore head. He fell to the floor, clutching his head. Two elves grabbed his arms, one standing on his shins to stop him standing up again, the other grasping his hair to painfully force his head up.

"What are you doing?" he cried out.

"We're putting you where you belong, with your fellow dwarves." said the sly voice that could only be the ruler of this wooden kingdom. His son and guards fanned out behind him, the former smirking nastily. "Seeing as your no different."

Kili clenched his jaw against the pain in his scalp, he thought he could trust Tauriel but elves were just like Thorin said. "Who told you?" he said, not wanting to hear the answer.

Legolas showed more teeth in his smile, "Tauriel, although she didn't know it."

Kili pulled against the elf holding him, spiting out vicious words in Khuzdul.

The king just sighed, "Take him away. Put far away from his brother."

The guards holding him pulled him to his feet, not bothering to hide their distaste at having to hold a small thin dwarf who was spitting in an unknown language.

Kili struggled until his hand brushed against one of the elves' swords, he pulls it from it sheath, swinging it up. He sliced a shallow cut in the hand holding his hair, not deep but deep enough to make him let go with a cry. The other elf followed suit, fumbling with his own blade but Kili was already moving. Slashing at anyone who came near, Kili advanced towards the door, only to be blocked by the prince. Somehow, it was all a blur to Kili, but somehow he got under Legolas' guard, knocking the his knives away. With a blade knocking against his collarbone, Legolas backed up to the wall.

"Ok, so you come near me, the prince dies."

Thranduil's expression hadn't changed, except a slight widening of his eyes. "Let him go, Durin's blood."

"The keys to the cells, if you don't mind."

Thranduil nodded at the guard, who through the keys to Kili.

"Ok, now, I going to leave now. You stay where you are, until I am gone." Kili shifted his grip slightly and when the blade was on the tip of his fingers, Legolas sprang. He sprang, landing on Kili, sending him face-first to the floor, sword flying for his hand. Blackness fogged his vision as his forehead struck the floor, the prince was sitting on his back. He felt his hands being fastened behind his back before the blackness enveloped him.

* * *

 **Wow, this is a very short chapter! Sorry about that! Thank you to all the people who have followed and reviewed this story already!**

 **Enjoy!**


	9. Shamed

Legolas knelt in front of his fathers throne, having just come back from securing the dwarven prince in the a cell far away from his brother.

The King flicked his finger, signaling his son to stand, "Well, this situation is embarrassing

Legolas cleared his throat, "I was thinking that maybe we could use this to our advantage."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows, "Go on,"

"Well, what if we convise the others that this one was dead, and visa versa. It would make them lose their confidence, break their spirit."

The king thought for a second, "How will we convise them?"

"Well, I have heard that there is one thing a dwarf wouldn't willingly part with."

"And what would that be?"

Legolas smiled, evilly, "His hair, my lord."

Thranduil smiled, "Of course."

Tauriel edged towards the door to the cell. She wasn't supposed to be here, she had been forbidden by the king but she must see him. She nodded at the guards, trying to look confident.

"I have come to see the dwarf." she said, daring the elf to argue.

"Dwarf-scum, you mean!" answered the elf at his post, moving to one side to let her pass.

Tauriel calmed her anger, "Thank you, Sveniline." She past him by, entering the cell.

Kili was slumped on the floor, a bruise swelling on his forehead. His hands were in chained above his head, which was hanging down, chin on chest. His formal clothing was ripped and dirty, belt missing along with one of his sleeves.

"Kili," she whispered, not wanting to be too loud.

He lifted his head, wincing at the loud noise. "Tauriel! What are you doing here?" he hissed back, chains clinking.

"I've come to see you!" she spoke louder.

"You will get in to trouble!"

Outside, Sveniline chortled, "She already is. Good evening, my lord."

Tauriel turned to see Legolas watching her, "Tauriel. You're not supposed to be here. Ego."

She bows slightly to her superior, but she waited just round the corner, she could hear Legolas and Sveniline talking. Cold horror griped her heart when she heard what they were planing to do. No they wouldn't dare! How horrid! She could hear Sveniline laughing, he had always like repulsive things. The clang of the cell door rang, then Kili's shouts, high and scared:

"What are you doing?...No you stay away! Don't you dare! Get off me! Get off!" The words became muffled as if through cloth.

There was the awful sound of ripping and the clink of chains, before Sveniline came back out the cell, holding something brown and silver. Legolas held out a small cloth bag in which went to brown bundle.

"Tauriel?"

For a moment Tauriel thought she had been rumbled, but then Legolas called again: "Tauriel come here please!"

She straightened her tunic, wiping the tears of angry from here eye before coming round the corner, "Yes, my lord?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "Could you stand guard on the scum?"

Tauriel's fury started bubble but she managed to incline her head to her prince. "Yes, my lord."

Legolas and Sveniline departed in the direction of the other cells, Tauriel took her place at the left of Kili's prison. She chanced a glance in, but once she had looked she couldn't look away from the pitiful sight before her. The youngest dwarven prince was shaking slightly, shoulders slumped. The manacles had been lowered to the floor so Kili could move his hands more freely. A strip of damp leather was tied around his mouth and behind his ears, Tauriel shuddered. The leather would dry and tighten, cutting in to the victims face; Sveniline would have done that, it was the kind of thing he would. But that wasn't the worst thing. Kili's hair was almost completely gone, the beautiful brown lock shawn to just above his ears. All his many magnificent clasps had been slipped from the hazel threads. His matching eyes were swimming with tears of shame, hands tugging at the shortened hair. The dwarf looked up to meet her eye but when Tauriel remained speechless, his head sagged back down to his chest.

"I'm so sorry." said the captain of the royal guard, though not knowing why she was apologising.

Kili didn't answer.

* * *

 **Yes I know that was mean! I was in a bad mood. I was imagining Kili's hair to be like Bain's, only slightly more raggied.**

 **Enjoy!**


	10. Lost Brother

Fili missed his brother. This was nothing new so he didn't bother saying anything. All the company knew Kili's situation, messages had been past down to the crown prince from all the dwarrow stuck in this elven hall. All said the same. All were worried for the youngest Durin. Fili had missed his brother before but now he had seen him once, he wanted to see him again. There was an empty space where Kili should be.

"He'll be alright, Fili." Thorins voice sailed through the small gap in the wall. Fili didn't bother answering, he knew Thorin was just lying to try to cheer him up.

Footsteps could be heard from the corridor outside, Fili jumped up, squashing his face in to the bars in attempt to see who it was.

A tall unknown elf appeared, flicking his long dirty blonde hair over his shoulder. "Who here is the kin to the brown hair one?"

"Yes? What is it?" Fili called, Thorin adding to his cry.

The elf just smirked, pulling out a cloth bag. "What is your name, dwarf?"

"Why do you want to know?" Thorin snapped,

The elf tutted, "I don't need to ask you, Thorin Oakenshield. King under the mountain," he snickered, "I was wanting the name of you blonde heir, after all, I am in charge of all of you. If you don't do as I say, I can make life very hard for you."

"Fili." The prince said, before Thorin could reply, "My name is Fili, son of Dis. Kili is my brother."

Sveniline giggled, if it was possible for a male elf to giggle. "Kili _was_ your brother."

Fili's blood turned to ice, freezing his heart. "What are you talking about?"

Sveniline lipped his lips, grinning, enjoying the horror of the blonde prince. "The young brunette was trying to save you, sneaking out of his room." The elf was strutting up and down in front of the cells like an actor delivering lines. "But he came across the prince and they had a fight, the prince used dwarven trickery to win. He took to prince in an attempt to bargain for the keys. Unfortunately, he was killed before he could get here." he ended with a grin.

"You're lying!" Fili screamed, rattling his bars.

"See for yourself." he said, throwing a small cloth bag into the prison.

Instinctively, Fili caught it, pulling to draw-string top. Inside was a roping material, bond together with a metal clasp. Realisation hit him like a hammer blow as he pulled the brown locks out the bag. It was obvious who's it was, the braid Fili himself had braided only a hour earlier and the clasp of the youngest prince glittered in his palm. _No, no no, it couldn't be true!_ Fili had always thought that him and his brother would die together, on the battle field defending whats right, or dying together of old age. Not cut down by cowardly elves in an attempt to escape their imprisonment.

Sveniline was saying something, Thorin was roaring at him, spitting terrible dwarven insults that were reserved for the most evil persons. But Fili's ears were filled with white noise, a whistling filling his brain.

A scream filled the air. A scream of pure pain. Of misery. It penetrated very particle of air in these dark, wooden cells. Fili realised that it was him that was screaming, howling at the lost of the brother that had been his whole life, the brother that had been torn away from him. He had to fill the gap in his heart where Kili used to be, so he filled it rage.

He closed his mouth, shutting off the cry, and turned to the only elf he could get to. Sveniline had made the mistake of leaning down to the dwarf's height, to have a better view of show he had coursed, he had failed to take in to account how hard dwarf skulls could be.

The blonde prince pulled his head back as far as it would go and before the elf could move, he brought it down on to Sveniline's nose.

Blood spurted from both nostrils as the elf reared back, clutching his face. Whipping blood from his eyes, Sveniline cast the prince a furious glare, "I will be back, runt!"

Fili met his stare steadily, "I'll be waiting."

The elven guard turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving Fili to slump down the side of his cell, sobbing silently. He was too deep in his mourning to hear the quiet crashing that answered his voice.

* * *

 ***ducks any flying objects* Sorry, sorry I had to! All will become clear!**

 **Or will it? *runs away with keyboard, cackling***


	11. Mistreatment

Tauriel was standing still guard outside Kili cell when the scream came. The scream of pure agony that rent her heart in two. She knew who it was and why they were screaming. She had help cause it. She had help this pain. In the cell, Kili's head had snapped up, ears pricked. He looked like a wolf, a very angry wolf. But a wolf needed a pack. A place to belong. A company. The cry petered out to a moan, saying a name over and over:

"Kili...KILI!...Kili!"

The brunette howled through his gag, which had already started to tighten, the sound barely audible. Kili looked down at his chains and a spark of an idea glinted in his eye. He began smashing his manicales against to bars, the crashing echoed around the walls in an answering cry. Tauriel didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, even though she knew his brother could hear him. These halls were unique in the fact that sound echoed like water flowed, sending sound one way but not the other.

A scuffing alerted Tauriel to the prescience of someone approaching from the other cells. She straighten up, trying not to laugh as she saw Sveniline coming up the stairs, covered in blood.

"Was there a problem?" she said, in elvish, failing to hide a smile.

Sveniline grimaced, "Do shut up. The runts brother packs quite a punch,"

Tauriel started to giggle, "He punched you from inside his cell?"

"Well...yes." Sveniline whipped the blood form his nose, dragging it across his face.

Tauriel's giggle turned in to an outright laugh, she lent against the wall. "You were beaten by a dwarf half your size, who was in prison." She gasped out.

The bloodied elf snarled, pushing her away from him in an attempt to shut her up. Inside the cell, Kili growled around the leather in his mouth, clinking his chains. Sveniline's gaze flickered to the captive prince, he switched to the common tongue, "Your brother is quite a beast, isn't he? Makes quite a noise, doesn't he?" he reached in through the bars and grasped Kili's chin.

"Sveniline, don't!" Tauriel pulled at his arm, but he shook her off. Reaching behind the dwarfs head, Sveniline pushed the leather gag down over Kili chin. The rough materiel had cut in to the skin around the dwarfs mouth, nasty grazes circled his face from ear to ear.

"So, now the dwarf can talk. Talk to me runt." Sveniline shook him by the chin,

"You stay away from my brother." Kili's eyes was as sharp as daggers.

"Is that all your going to say?"

"Stay away from Fili,"

"He's quite quiet isn't he?" Sveniline dug his fingernails in to the soft skin beneath Kili chin, drawing blood. The dwarf let out an involuntary gasp of pain, trying to pull away, tears pricking in his chocolate eyes.

"Sveniline, we were told not to harm him. He is to be used later, if the dwarfs manage to reclaim Erebor." Tauriel said, eyes on Kili, willing him to get the clue.

"Tauriel," Sveniline hissed in elvish, "We were not to tell the dwarves the plan. I could get the King on you."

"As could I, for harming the hostage." Tauriel continued in the common tongue, staring intently at Kili, "After all, you could even be banished for disobeying the King again, given your history."

Sveniline snarled at her, raising a hand to strike. Kili took the opportunity to sink in teeth in to the elf's hand, blood dripping down his chin. Sveniline yelped, wrenching his hand away from the dwarf, holding it to his chest.

"You orc! You harpy!" he said as he back-handed the young dwarf across the jaw, sending him sprawling.

But Sveniline wasn't finished with his revenge. Reaching his hand through the bars, he pulled the chain of Kili manicales, dragging the dwarf to him across the floor. He grabbed the back of the princes neck and forced the gag back in to place over his mouth. He released Kili then when over to the rope that controlled the length of Kili's chain, hauling it until the dwarf could only just stand up.

"If you move that chain then I will tell the King that that dwarf seems to have a soft spot for you."

Sveniline smiled through the blood from his nose and left. Tauriel looked on helplessly as Kili sagged against the wall, gasping.

* * *

 **Poor Kili! Yeah, Sveniline's really not a nice guy, is he? He got carried away with another prisoner so is under the King's suspension .**

 **Enjoy!**


	12. Burglar Reunited

Thorin strained to see his nephew but when he saw him, he wished he hadden. Fili wasn't crying, weeping or moaning. He was sitting in the far corner of his little room staring out in to nothing, hands limp in his lap. What scared Thorin most was his heir's face. It was slack and pale, almost lifeless, his eyes were somehow paler too, as if the loss of the dwarf he had know his whole life had leeched the colour from his usually piercing blue iris'. His gaze was empty, empty of emotion, or of anything. Thorin knew that his shell that used to be Fili would never be the same again, not with such a whole in his heart. The brothers had always been a pair, never alone since the death of their father. Whenever some one was complaining about their pranks or looking for the two it had always been: 'The Durin brothers' or 'The heir pair'.

"Thorin?"

Thorin jumped out of his skin at the voice that came from nowhere. But he knew that voice, he knew it but he never thought he'd hear it again. "Bilbo? Bilbo is that you?"

The half-ling appeared round the side of the cell, silly smile in place, "The one and only! Sorry, I was so long, I had to get past the guards!"

"B-b-but how did you...where did you...What?" Thorin blustered.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that!" Bilbo slipped something back in to hs pocket. "I have a plan to get you out, where is everyone?"

"Oin, Gloin are just down this corridor. Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and Ori and Dori are bellow us. Nori, Dwalin and Balin are above. Fili is opposite us, there." Thorin indicated each direction as he said them.

Bilbo nodded, then frowned, "Wheres Kili? With his brother, I assume." he turn towards the blondes cell, freezing at the sight of the lonely dwarf. "Thorin, where is Kili?"

"Kili...Kili's not here, Bilbo." Thorin shook his head and whispers, "He was killed by the elves. Don't mention his name to Fili, he could kill you."

Bilbo gulped, glancing at the silent, but still deadly, dwarf who was now staring at him.

"I will be back with the keys, spread the word." he approached Fili, warily, "I will try to find him, you never know. They could be lying."

Fili gazed at him for a moment, before turning to face the wall, shoulders hunched. Bilbo looked back at Thorin, who shook his head sadly, "Just go, see what you can do."

Bilbo nodded and turned away.

As soon as the burglar had left, Thorin turned back to his heir, "It is rude to ignore people, you know Fili."

He didn't answer.

"It is even worse to ignore your kin,"

He still didn't answer.

"But ignoring your future King is a crime." Thorin through a small stone that hit Fili in the blonde head. At that Fili responded for the first time in hours. He stood calmly, turning on the spot to face his uncle.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Be quiet. Be quiet because you know what I feel." his voice cracked from non-use. "Remember what happened your brother, then try and speak to me again." With that he sat back down, back to the world. With that Thorin remembered.

* * *

 **No, Fili! He's not in the best mood, as can be expected. Thorins only trying to help!**

 **Enjoy!**


	13. Remembering The Dreadful Past

_"But Thorin! I want to go! I have to avenge their deaths!" Frerin yelled at his brother, tugging at his golden locks as he usually did when annoyed._

 _"Frerin, your barely 80!" Thorin stormed, slipping in to his armor._

 _Dwalin entered, looking for the source of the shouting. His armor was already on, his battle axes strapped to his back, he was braiding his beard in to plaits for luck. "Whats all this about? Your father wants you in the Royal tent, Frerin."_

 _Frerin spared on more glare made of daggers to Thorin before stomping out the tent._

 _Dwalin came over to help Thorin with his chainmail, "Whats wrong with him? Hes not usually like this."_

 _"He wants to come and fight, Dwalin. He thinks its his duty!" The young prince said, tugging at his sword belt unnecessarily hard in angry, "Hes going to get himself killed!"_

 _Dwalin chuckled, "He's always been reckless, you should know that."_

 _Thorin turned to look at his life long friend, "Do you think he should fight?"_

 _Dwalin shifted, uneasily, "I think its his decision. But King Thror is taking it out of our hands now."_

 _"What do you mean, Thror?" Thorin cried, "I thought you said it was Father!"_

 _"It was," Dwalin looked taken aback, "King Thror was with him."_

 _Thorin barely gave Dwalin time to finish before tearing out of his tent and towards the largest, in the middle of the temporary camp. He heard his younger brothers voice whining from inside:_

 _"But Sire, I want to go!"_

 _Then Thror's deep uninterested tone: "No, you will stay with your sister and thats my final word."_

 _"I'm going wether you say so or not."_

 _Thorin closed his eyes. why, oh, why did Frerin always contradict his King when he knows what will happen._

 _There was the wet slap of skin against skin and Frerin's yelp of pain._

 _Thror laughed, unkindly, "You think you can go in to battle when a small tap on the side of your face hurts? You young fool." There was another loud slap but his time Frerin kept his mouth shut._

 _Thorin couldn't take it anymore and, although he knew it would cost him dearly, barged in to the tent. "Get off him."_

 _Thror's whole attitude changed. He became the warm, loving grandfather he used to be before the gold kicked in. "Thorin! How tough you look in that armour! Is it new?"_

 _Thorin glared at the grandfather he could never come to love since he had first struck Frerin, he loaved the fact the Thror was only nice to him because of his place in the family. "Why did you hit him?"_

 _Frerin shot an annoyed look at his brother, "Thorin, I can fight my own battles."_

 _"Go and find Dis, Frerin."_

 _"No! I will fight in this battle what ever you do!"_

 _Thror made to strick him again but Thorin got in the way. Pain drilled in to his head like a knife, Thorin stumbled at the blow. Thror gazed down at him, realising but not really caring that he had hit the wrong person. Thorin turned to his brother, pushing him towards the tent flaps, "Go and find your sister!"_

 _With that Frerin stormed out the tent._

 _With that was the last time Thorin saw his brother alive._

* * *

 _Many hours later, Thorin was searching the dead for his father. He stooped down every so often to turn over a body or help the injured. He wasn't prepared for it. Wasn't ready to see his brother. His brother so twisted and mutilated it was hard to recognise him at all. But Thorin knew it was him, he had know him his whole life after all. Knew him down to the last strand of hair, to the last bristle on his cheek from the beard he could never...would never grow out._

 _Thorin couldn't hear himself scream, he just opened his mouth and his world collapsed around him. He sunk down to the floor to lie next to his brother_

 _Healers thought he was dead, they were right. There was no life in Thorin Oakenshield, no life worth living. Only when they tried to more Frerin away from him did he cry out a push the dwarves away from them..._

Thorin now remembered what it was like to lose someone so close to him, someone that was part of his soul.

 _"Remember what happened your brother, then try and speak to me again."_ Fili had said. Thorin remembered and stayed silent.

* * *

 **Well, now Thorin knows how Fili feels. And I got my wanted Frerin chapter! I imagine that Frerin and Thorin weren't as close as Fili and Kili.**

 **Enjoy!**


	14. Alive Again

Bilbo shivered. Not because it was cold, because he could stop thinking of the look Fili had given him. The dead, spiritless stare that spoke of unrepeatable horrors. He couldn't think of Kili as dead, he had always been there with the company. The youngest with the humor and personality that burnt brighter then the sun; even in the worst times, like just after the goblin tunnels or the trolls, he had found something to cheer up the group of older, more mature dwarrow. And Fili. Fili had always been next to him, sharing the fun and laughter. Telling off his younger brother when he went to far with a joke or standing in front of the brunette to try to shield him from Thorins anger at a prank made on the King-to-be. To think the pair were split up, one gone where to other couldn't follow, was unnatural. Not a subject anyone bothered to think about because the likely hood that the blonde and brown would be...could be divided. Bilbo had known the dwarves for only a little time but that was enough to know one thing: The brothers belong together.

"Who's there?"

Bilbo cursed, in his contemplation he had forgotten to be silent in is footsteps. These elves had ears of a fox, much harder to hide from then a goblin or a dwarf.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

It was a female voice, Bilbo was sure. He peeked round the corner to see a tall elf with flowing red hair, standing guard in front of another cell at the end of a dark corridor. Bilbo thought it would be better to turn back but curiosity got the better of him. He inched forward towards the bars, trying to catch a glimpse of who was in there but also trying to avoid the elven woman who was still looking around. Who could be in the cell? Who else had insulted the elves one way or another? Bilbo lent forward just enough to the small figure inside. It looked like a dwarf or a small man child, too thin to be a hobbit. The slight form was dressed in a once-fine elven tunic which was torn and had small red stains Bilbo didn't want to know too much about. Bilbo had heard of elf children, never seen one in the flesh, but he knew enough to know that children were more precious to them then they were to any other race. So why was one chained up in the smallest darkest cell in the realm? The poor lad looked pretty beaten up too: his lip was bleeding, dribbling down his chin; he was favoring his right leg as though the other was coursing him immense pain; his arms were pulled high above his head so he could only just reach the floor; his eye was bruised and blacked, swollen almost closed. That was what told Bilbo who it really was. In those chocolate brown irises was a fiery determination and an all-too-familiar twinkle of mischief.

"Kili?! Is that you?" Bilbo cried, completely forgetting about the fact that he was invisible and that there was a heavily armed elf standing inches from him.

The heavily armed elf in question, turned to the sound, pulling her sword out at the same time. Kili lifted his head at his voice showing Bilbo the cruelly tyed gag that the darkness had hidden.

Bilbo ducked out of the way as an elvish blade whistled over his head. Yelping, he pulled the ring from his finger, revealing him self. Kili let out a muffled cry the sounded something like: "Bilhboh!"

The ginger elf froze at the sight of him, her sword stopping inches from the hobbit head, "Who are you? What are you doing here? How are you here?"

Bilbo thought it best to tell the truth, seeing as the sword was cutting in to his hair and a frantic Kili was nodding at him to continue, "I'm a Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins at your service. I'm friends with the dwarves and with Kili here, I mean you no harm! Please point that blade some where else!"

The elf glanced at Kili who was still nodding, before lowering her sword. "Kili seems to know you." she said that like a question.

"Yes, I was traveling with his company before you came along." Bilbo didn't mean it to sound so scathing, he quickly added, "No you in particular but your race... I mean, your people...er." Bilbo realised he was digging himself a large hole, he could have sworn he saw Kili roll his eyes. The dwarf started making muffled noises, trying to get the attention to him. Once the elf had turned to him, he motioned walking forwards before tugging at his chains.

"Fine, but you have to be quick or Sveniline might come back!" she said, walking to a rope fastened to the wall. Who ever this 'Sveniline' was, he was obviously not kind judging by the shiver that past through the young dwarf. The elf unwound the rope, letting it pass through her fingers, Kili's manicales lowered until he could walk to the bars.

Roughly pulling of the leather gag, Kili lent towards the pair watching him, "Thank you Tauriel. My arms were killing me!"

Tauriel nodded, turning to face the corridor, "You have ten minutes."

Kili smiled, "Bilbo! What are you doing here?"

"Help you dwarrow, thats what!"

Kili laughed, it was good to hear after all this time and worry.

"What happened to you, Kili?"

Kili's smile slipped off his face, he took a deep breath and told him the whole story. From the dinner to the last meeting with Fili; then the kidnapping to the beating he got from Sveniline. Bilbo stood there in shock.

* * *

 **Yay, now Bilbo knows Kili's alive! But will he tell Fili?**

 **Enjoy!**


	15. Betrayal Of The Worst Kind

"Is Fili alright?"

Bilbo didn't know how to answer. What could he say? That Fili was dying from the inside out? That he could no longer look anyone in the eye?

"He's um...well, he thinks your dead."

Kili's eyes were swimming in tears, "I know, I-I heard him when he found out."

Bilbo could not imagine the noise the crown prince would have made when he found out that his baby brother was 'dead'. Not a warg in the world could compete.

Bilbo reached through the bars, to pat the young prince on the shoulder "You know I can't tell him, right?"

Kili frowned, pulling away from the touch, "W-what do you mean? Why not?"

"Because," Tauriel said, turning round, "It's the only thing keeping you alive."

Bilbo nodded sadly, "You tried to kill the prince, thats treason. You're only alive because you could be useful."

"Useful? How?"

"The King wishes to bargain you for The Jewels of Eryn Lasgalen, his family heirloom. If your Company get to the mountain in time."

Bilbo tilted his head in agreement, "The shock of finding out that one of his heirs still lives would be enough to make him bargain. Especially if Fili has a say."

"N-n-no! You can't do that! Not to Fili!" Kili backed away.

"If the elves find out that Fili knows your alive, then you're useless to them."

Kili shook his head, moving to the corner so they couldn't reach him, he started shouting: "FILI! Fili! Fili!"

"Kili! Be quiet!" Tauriel franticly fumbled with a ring of keys, forcing the right one in to the lock. "Bilbo, help me!"

The hobbit followed the elf in to the cell, careful not to let the door shut behind them. Tauriel was already trying to regag the screaming dwarf but he was weaving in and out of her arms, determined that his brother would hear him. In the end, Tauriel stood harshly on the chain attached to Kili's wrists, pulling to unfortunate dwarf to the floor. She knelt on his chest, pushing the leather back in to place, wary of biting teeth.

"Bilbo, the rope, quickly!"

Bilbo hurried over to the rope by the entrance, grasping it in shaking hands. He hesitated, was this the right thing to do? Be this cruel to the brothers? No, he must not let Fili know, the prince himself would thank him for saving Kili's life. He hoped. He didn't want to face a Fili that had been separated from his brother without real reason.

"Bilbo! Hurry up!"

He pulled on the rope. Kili let out a muffled yelp as he was dragged to his feet, shaking the manacles so hard they almost slipped through Bilbo's fingers. Tauriel got to her feet, panting, and reached to place a hand over Kili's cheek. He tried to jerk back but he was too close to the wall so he just glared at the elf as she pushed his shortened hair away from his face, "I'm so sorry. If there was another way..."

Kili just shook his head out of her grasp, meeting Bilbo's gaze in the prosses. Bilbo shivered, just as he had when looking at Fili. But instead of being empty, there was a roaring fire of betrayal, so fierce that Bilbo almost felt it burn.

"Tauriel?" came a voice from round the corner of the corridor, "How is the dwarf scum doing?"

Kili looked up, scared at the voice, Tauriel's eyes widened, "Bilbo, go! Its Sveniline!"

Bilbo had heard enough about Sveniline to not to be told twice, he slipped his ring on, casting one last sorry look at Kili. He scurried out of the cell just as a tall elf turned the corner with a tray of food.

"Is the little dwarf hungry?"

Bilbo decided as he slipped past Sveniline, that the elf would pay for what he had done to two of his dwarf friend.

"Open wide scum!" came Sveniline's voice followed by a thud and a small yelp from Kili, "I said, open wide."

As he hurried away, the burglar wondered which of the brothers had the worse end of the situation; the oldest, most protective one who thought his brother dead, or the youngest, vulnerable one that knew his brother was hurting, because of him but had no way of relieving that pain. Then he thought of his own place in the precedings: stuck between the two closest people he had ever met, keeping them apart with betrayal. Betrayal of the worst kind.

* * *

 **Weren't expecting that were you? Well, Bilbo is not going to be liked when they find out, will he?**

 **For those who are starting to hate Bilbo and Tauriel, _They are trying to save Kili's life! And are not on Sveniline's side!  
_**

 ** _Thank you for reading,  
_** **Please review**

 **Enjoy!**


	16. Released

Thranduil lounged on his wooden throne, whirling his wine in his tall glass. His long life had been very dull of late, his kingdom being so isolated. But now with the dwarves in cells, trying to get to Erebor, and a presumed dead prince that had been the source of lots of embarrassment, life was finally getting interesting.

"Father?"

Thranduil looked up and saw his heir kneeling in front of him, "What is it?"

"The youngest prince is refusing to eat, sire." Legolas said, not raising his head.

"Well, then force him." Thranduil took a swig from his glass, uninterested.

"We have tried but he just spits it out."

Thranduil stood, pulling his robe around him. "Oh just stand up, will you?"

Legolas stood, placing his hands behind his back, "What is the use of the dwarf if the others aren't going anywhere?"

Thranduil paused, thinking about it, "That is a good point."

"Surely it would be better to kill the retch now."

"But then I do not get my jewels."

Legolas blinked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Thranduil cocked his head to one side, "Keeping the dwarves here will not help me get what I want. Letting them go, with out them being aware of course, would make them go to the mountain and then I get my jewels."

Legolas smirked, bowing slightly. "I will let the guard have some wine, sire."

Bilbo snuck down the corridor to the winery, treading lightly as he had planed. Three elves were in a drunken coma, flopped over a table. Bilbo smirked, this would be easier then he had expected. He pulled the keys slowly over the hook, slowly, slowly. Sparing a last glance at the snoring guards, he slipped back up the stairs. Now to get these dwarves out.

He slipped back to Thorin in time to hear Ori say, "We never going to reach the mountain, are we?"

"Not stuck in here you're not." he said, pushing a key into Thorin's cell door.

There were cries of "Bilbo!" and "It's the burglar!" from the captive dwarves.

"Shh, there are guards near by!" Bilbo decided it would be better not to tell them that the only guards were unconscious in dreams of wine. One by one the dwarves are released from their short term homes, the last one Bilbo got to was Fili. The dwarf was sitting with his bad still to the world, head resting on the wall.

"Fili! We need to go!"

He didn't respond. Thorin pulled open the cell, grasping his nephews shoulder. Fili exploded in to action, pulling Thorin over his shoulder to the floor. He kneel on his uncles chest, forearm jammed under his chin. Then he froze.

"You're not him." he said, miserably, "I thought you were him."

The blonde prince stood, not bothering to help Thorin up, and walked to the other dwarves, sighing.

Thorin heaved himself up, rubbing his neck, "What was that about?"

But Bilbo didn't hear, he was thinking about what he had done. The damage he had caused and he could repair.

Bilbo straightened up, he had tried to get to Kili cell before coming here but the dwarf was surrounded by seven guards all with their swords drawn as if they were expecting an attack. He would be better to stay where he was anyway, are at least thats what Bilbo told himself.

He was pulled back to himself when there was a growl from the assembled dwarves. Bilbo turned to see...he blinked, this couldn't be happening. Fili was backing away from the dwarves, crotched down, teeth bared. Thorin hurried forward, catching the prince on the back,

"Fili, what is wrong?" Thorin grasped him by the shoulders.

Fili turned, eyes wide and fearful, "Where is he, Thorin? Are they hiding him?"

Thorin and Bilbo exchanged worried looks, "Fili, can you remember?"

"Remember what? What is a hobbit doing here? Hes so tiny! And no shoes! Look Thorin! He hasn't got any boots on!"

Everyone watched in shocked silence as Fili collapsed in hysterical laughter, slapping his knees. Oin came forward and grasped the blonde's chin, forcing the laughing face up to his. The healer nodded, muttering under his breath.

"What is it, Oin?" Thorin urges the dwarf.

"When did he last sleep?" Oin said, examining the dwarf's eyes,

"I don't know, why?"

"He is suffering from lack of sleep. He will have delusions and loss of memory but he will be fine."

Fili giggled then slumped against Thorin.

* * *

 **So, Kili's stuck in the woodland realm and Fili is suffering from major grief. For those who are confused, Bilbo has already tried to get Kili but was stopped by too many guards!**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews, I love you guys!**

 **Please review,**

 **Enjoy!**


	17. Out In Barrels

Bilbo lead the group down the steps to the wine chamber, gesturing them to be silent. Dwalin was carrying Fili, one hand pressed on the younger dwarf's mouth to prevent him from talking.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Bofur hissed, waving his arms. "I thought you were leading us out not further in!"

"Shh!" Bilbo pressed his finger to his lips. "Quickly! Climb in to the barrels."

Dwalin almost dropped Fili, "Are you mad? They will find us!"

"No they won't." Bilbo insisted, "I swear."

The dwarves murmured among them selves until Thorin hissed, "Do as he says."

The command from a king could not be ignored, the gang of dwarrow hastily pushed themselves in to the wine barrels. There was a scuffing at the end on the line, Fili was putting up a struggle. The blonde was pushing himself away from the wooden circle Dwalin was trying to shove him in, squawking in fear.

"No, I don't want to go in there! I can swim!" Fili punched Dwalin in the stomach.

Everyone looked at Thorin, expecting him to explode at his nephew. But they were all surprised when Thorin gripped his shoulders and looked in to his eyes,

"Fili, your brother needs you. Get in to the barrel and you will see him again."

Fili nodded, pulling himself in to the barrel and blinking up at all the stunned dwarves watching.

"Come on we need to go!" Bilbo cried as the elves in the corner stirred. Once the dwarves were all in, some having to share the cramped space on a barrel, Bilbo pulled the lever that tipped all the dwarves in to the river below. The hobbit jumped in to the cold water, gasping at freezing liquid.

The water woke Fili up just enough to be of sound mind, he shook his damp hair out of his face. Thorin had lied to him, lied about a horrid subject. How could he? The water line rose in his barrel, covering his chest. At this moment, Fili didn't care wether he live or died. He didn't even try to stay above the surface, letting his head fall in to the water. Kili wasn't there. There was no point in being alive. The only thing Fili had left of his beloved brother was a small potch of hair and a clasp, secretly stashed away in the bottom of his shoe. He heard fighting above him. Looking up, he saw that orc's were lining the banks, roaring and screeching at the floating dwarves. Dwalin was fighting off several orc at once, Dori was protecting Ori by siting on the edge of his barrel, pushing any orc that came near in to the water. Arrows whizzed over Fili's hand, but he didn't care. All his care in the world had drained out of him now that the one thing he had cared most about was dead.

But he didn't feel dead, Fili didn't feel as though his brother was dead. He could still feel his brother like he had when he was alive, it wasn't like telepathy; he couldn't read Kili's mind; it was more of an empathy link between the Durin brothers, not much but enough to know when the other is hurting or in danger.

Like when they were children, Kili got himself stuck in one of the mining shafts. He had been stuck in the dark, dirty cave for at least an afternoon. Sitting at home, Fili had suddenly gone in to hysterics, crying about his brother being stuck in a small space hurting. Most of the adults had dismissed him, Fili being only 20 after all. But Nori had listened to him and help get the young dwarf out, much to the surprise of Thorin and Dis.

"Fili!" Thorin shouted.

Fili jerked, realising he had been falling asleep in his barrel, lost in memory. No, no he mustn't sleep. If he slept he would only dream of Kili, imagine him dying alone surrounded by elves. Fili widened his eyes in an attempt to stop them closing and looked round. Elves had appear out of nowhere, firing arrow after arrow at the attacking orcs. They weren't even attempting to stop the dwarves leaving, even when they got to a gate at the end of the river, the guards at the top just ignored them, fighting off the orcs instead. Suddenly Fili's barrel went down under the water, before bobbing back up again. Blinking water out of his eyes, Fili turned in time to see Bofur splashing down the water fall he had just come down, hanging on the his hat to stop it falling. Once upon a happier time, Fili would have laughed but now there wasn't anyone to laugh with him and there never would be again.

* * *

 **This is slowly getting to depressing for me! Fili will cheer up eventually! More Kili coming up for those who are missing him, never fear!**

 **Please review,**

 **Enjoy!**


	18. Invitation From The King

"Are they gone?"

"Yes, sire."

"Good." Thranduil took a delicate bit of his apple, watching his heir from the corner of his eye. Legolas stood just behind his fathers chair, a respectful distance for a king when hes eating. "And the young one still here?"

"Of course, sire."

"Good," he said again, setting down the finished core of his apple. "I will see him later. Get him decent to be seen in the throne room."

Legolas bowed and left silently, Thranduil pushed his half-finished lunch away from him. All this excitement had rid him of his, usually large, appetite.

"Ladrengilwen!" he called and his hand maid come out from a side doo, bowing. She was a pretty soul, well suiting to her name, which meant valley of silver stars. She politely waited for Thranduil to speak, he took his time in getting up and turning. Ladrengilwen's mother had been killed by orcs many years ago in Gundabad, she had been the late queens hand maid. So at the event of her death, Ladrengilwen had inherited the honor of the job. "Could you get out my silver robe, I am meeting royalty for dinner." Thranduil didn't bother telling her the royalty in question was his prisoner.

Legolas met with Sveniline on the way to the dwarf's cell, Sveniline was fuming.

"Why do we have to see the scum?"

Pausing, Legolas looked at Sveniline, waiting for him to realise who he was talking too. The elf gulped, tilting his head in respect.

"My apologies, my lord. The dwarf infuriates me."

Legolas continued walking, "Be more professional."

"My lord."

The two elves rounded the corner to see Tauriel still posted at the door. She was talking a hushed voice to the prisoner, in a kind, southing tone. Next to him, Sveniline felt the prince stiffen.

"Tauriel?"

The red-head stood quickly, turning to face the wall, a red tinge creeping on to her freckled face. "My lord."

"We need to get the dwarf ready for an audience with the king." Legolas took the key from the hock on the wall, unlocking the cell. Kili was glaring at the prince, chowing at his gag. Sweeping in to the cell, Legolas unlocked the chain above the brunettes head. "Tauriel, come with us." he said, tossing the disgruntled dwarf to Sveniline who smiled evily.

The little party marched down the corridor, Legolas in front, Kili and Sveniline in the middle and Tauriel bringing up the rear. Sveniline was being unnecessarily nasty to the prince in his charge, tugging sharply on his chain when they went round a corner or holding it up to high for the small dwarf. Tauriel longed to take Kili away from this horrid elf but that would mean defying the orders of her prince. When a particularly sharp jerk sent Kili stumbling, Tauriel helped him up, holding his chain, tugging it out of Sveniline's grip,

"Let me take over, he would behave better with me." Tauriel said, looking to her prince. Legolas nodded and waved a hand, Sveniline almost pouted. After that they got to Kili's old room without incident, except Sveniline trying to trip the dwarf up.

Legolas stopped by the door, passing Tauriel the keys, "You two do what you can to make him presentable." he turned and left to find his father.

Sveniline leered at Tauriel, "You little suck-up! You're getting to attached to this scum." He kicked said scum in to the door which swung open, making him fall flat on his face.

"I would like to remind you that I out rank you as I am a captain." Tauriel said, drawing herself up. "I want you to wait out here to make sure he can't come out this way,"

Sveniline opened his mouth to argue but Tauriel had walked past him and closed the door.

"I am so sorry, Kili!" she said as she helped him to his feet and stripping him of his gag and manacles, "Are you alright?"

Kili exercised his jaw, "Yes, no thanks to you and Bilbo." he said, voice crackly from lack of use.

Tauriel rolled her eyes, "I have been telling you! If Fili knew you were alive, then you would be killed."

Kili rubbed his wrists, "I know, I know. But did you have to do it like that? My wrists are killing me!"

"You were making a lot of noise." Tauriel took him by the arm, "You need a wash." She wrinkled her nose, "You stink."

"Thank you, kind maidan." he said, sarcastically. "Now look away."

The elf turned, smile slipping from her face. She could see this sarcastic, cheerful Kili was just a front. Behind that, in the eyes was a dead sorrow and torment for a lost sibling that thought him dead. Tauriel kept tell herself she was doing the right thing but still...

She turned to the bed where clean clothes had been layed out for the dwarf, the same clothes as he was wearing only clean and whole but nowhere near the same quality. The sound of splashing could be heard from behind her and a sigh. Then a whimper. Before a sob.

"Kili?"

"What?" came the snappy, slightly choked response.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." and he left it at that.

* * *

 **Before people start wondering, Kili is upset! He's just trying to hide it!**

 **Also special thanks to Booksfoodmusic-minion, my dear friend!**

 **Please review,  
Enjoy!**


	19. The Much Needed Sleep

Fili looked exhausted. Thorin stood close, arm out to steady his nephew should he fall. He let Balin talk to the human, Thorin had to look after his heir.

The human in question was reluctant to let soaking wet dwarves in their underclothes, who had arrived in barrels from the woodland realm. How could he turn them down?

"Give him more money." Thorin urged.

Balin looked at him helplessly, shrugging. Fili slumped slightly against Thorin, eyes fluttering, causing the whole company to start forward. The human raised his eyebrows.

"What is up with him?"

The company scowled as one, "We will pay you more not to ask questions."

The man nodded to himself, "I would like to know who you are. And if that dwarf is here of free will."

Dwalin's hand went to grasp the sword that wasn't there, "Of course he's here of free will! Now enough of the niceties, will you let us use your boat?"

The man set his bow down with his quiver, "The master of Laketown wouldn't do anything to upset King Thranduil. To get in to town, you would need a smuggler."

Balin slipped up next to him, "For which we would pay double."

The man, who turned out to be called Bard, sighed.

Oin nudged Thorin in the shoulder as he set down Fili before he collapsed. The King to be turned to the healer, "Yes, what is it?"

Oin tugged him away from his nephew, "I was looking in the woods for some of the herbs I lost." He showed Thorin a handful of harmless looking leaves, "These send the eater in to a dreamless sleep for a few hours." Oin looked pointedly at Fili.

Thorin put his hand over the leaves, "No, lets see if he gets to sleep himself. He might fight back if we force him."

Oin nodded, slipping his herbs in to a pocket. Thorin turned his attention back to the dwarf slumped down on the side of the boat. "Fili?"

 _I will not fall asleep, I will not fall asleep, I will not fall asleep,_ those five words circled in Fili's head, _I will not fall asleep, I will not fall asleep. If i fall asleep I will only dream of him and I don't think I can handle that._ Fili closed his eyes, pushing his hands in to his sockets. He couldn't see Kili again, especially in dreams. Knowing that he would disappear as soon as Fili opened his eyes. Fili rested his head back, reaching in to his boot to touch his brothers hair, still clipped in its clasp. Fili's eyes rolled back and he was asleep.

The blonde opened his eyes, seeing a dark head in his vision.

"Come on, Fee! Their almost gone!" said a familiar voice.

"Kee?"

His brothers head swam in to his sight, laughing and smiling, like his brother should.

"Yes it's Kee! Who else would it be? The company is leaving come on! Look!"

Fili looked around, they were back in Ered Luin, he could see Thorin and the others retreating backs. He turned back to his brother and started. Kili had changed. His face had become slack and lifeless, his hands were clasped over his chest. The blue fabric of his tunic Thorin had given him just for this quest was darkening to red. But the worst, most symbolic change was his hair, which had shortened to ear length, blood dripping from its tips. The dwarf prince fell to his knees, choking as scarlet liquid spilled from his mouth.

"Fili..."

But Fili was frozen to the spot, feet glued to the floor. Kili crumple, face hitting the floor, hand outstretched to his brother.

His face snapped up staring at his brother. His eyes were jet black. Fili stumbled back a step as the demonic version of his beloved brother stood and loomed over him,

"You could have saved me, brother. You could have been there for me." he snarled.

"N-n-no, I was in jail!I-I-I didn't know where you were!"

The demon Kili smirked, with a creepy likeness to Sveniline, "You could have stopped us being separated."

Kili moved forwards pulling a sword from behind his back, "You could have stopped this. You were supposed to be there. _You failed."_

Fili curled in to a ball, trying to keep out the voice, "I know! I know I have! I'm sorry Kili! I'm sorry!"

Fili was twitching. Thorin was watching him closely since the youth had fallen asleep, ready to jump in if Fili slipped too close to the waters edge

"Kili...no...please...I didn't.." Fili wittered, thrashing his arms around, fighting off invisible warriors. Suddenly he sprang to his feet, screaming. The whole boat tipped alarmingly, coursing Bard to curse. Fili whirled, eyes unfocused, "Where is he? He was right...right...here."

He slipped down to lie on the floor, muttering under his breath, "Mustn't go to sleep, mustn't go to sleep, mustn't go to sleep."

Thorin knelt down in front of his nephew, "Fili, you must go to sleep! You're killing yourself!"

Fili looked at him with scared eyes, "No, no I can't! I just see him, Thorin, I can't see him when I know its my fault."

Thorin signaled Oin from behind his back, "It's not your fault, Fili! You couldn't have done anything."

Fili layed his head down on to the wooden hull of the boat, "Yes it is, once you think about it, you will blame me too."

Oin came forwards with the sleep herbs wrapped with a damp cloth, "Fili," he said, "I need you to stay calm."

That, of course, had Fili siting up, looking suspicious, "What are you doing?"

Thorin gently took his heir's shoulders, pushing him down to the floor, "It's all right, Fili."

Fili pulled away, pulling himself upon the side of the boat, "No! Please no! Get off!"

Bard was looking on, one hand on his bow.

"I'm sorry, Fili" Oin pressed the damp cloth over the princes mouth, holding the back of his blonde head to stop him pulling away. Fili squirmed, slapping at Oin's head. But the old healer used to deal with the 'Heir Pair' when they came back with broken bones form an adventure of their own. Slowly, Fili's movements slowed, until he was limb. Thorin layed his nephew's head gently down to the floor, he pulled off the only blanket he had left and tucked it under Fili's head. He sighed, brushing the blonde hair away from the youths face. Balin coughed, Thorin turned and froze,

Bard had his bow strung and an arrow aimed at the King-to-be, "You tell me right now what you are doing in these lands. And what you are doing with the blonde dwarf."

"Well, um..." Thorin started.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late! I made it a bit longer to make up for it so I hope you like it!  
** **I promise that there will be more Kili in the next chapter!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	20. A Bad Ending To A Good Dinner

Kili wiped his eyes on a sleeve. He was sick of being captured, of being forced around by the elves. He missed his brother and it hurt him to think his life long friend to be hurting because of him. All he wanted to do was to break out of this wooden fortress and find the person closest to his heart.

Kili stretched, glad of the freedom from his cell. They hadn't bothered cuffing him again, after all, he was surrounded by armed elves with their backs to him. Tauriel and Sveniline had long since disappeared in side the large, white oak doors they were now waiting outside. Kili shifted, nervously. This meeting with the king definitely wouldn't be as pleasant as the last time. There probably wouldn't be meat there or any food for him but Kili wasn't worried. His appetite had vanished when Bilbo had left, his hungry gone with his brother.

Thranduil sat at the table, wrapping his delicate silver robes around his chair. "Ladrengilwen, bring the food." He said, then flicked his hand at Tauriel, who was standing by the door, "Bring him in."

The ginger elf spun on her heals and flung the double doors open.

Kili only glanced at Tauriel as she came towards him, "Ah, my audience with the king has been accepted, I see," he muttered, sarcasticly.

Tauriel raised her eyebrows, pulling the dwarf from the circle of elves, "Keep a civil tongue in your head, you about to dine with a king."

Kili rolled his eyes, "I will if he does." he growled.

Tauriel pushed the prince to the chair next to her king on the long table, making sure he sits well back on his seat. She glanced at Thranduil, who hardened his look at her. Tauriel unwound a length of silvery rope from her belt, testing the strength before winding it round the chair and its small occupant. After tying the string in a tight knot behind the back of the chair, Tauriel backed away from the table to her post by the door, not before sending a apologetic look at the brunette.

Thranduil smiled with no warm or mirth, "That rope is a present from the Lady of Lothlorien, good luck in trying to break free."

Kili scowled, testing his freedom of movement. He could still move his arms and his shins but his whole torso and upper legs were stuck in place, rigidly to the chair. The king was right, the rope was almost unbreakable. Almost.

Ladrengilwen came in to the room with two other kitchen staff, all carrying trays of food of all kinds. Most of the plates were set in front of the Mirkwood leader but one small, metal plate, about the size of the plates Dis had back in Ered Luin, piled with meat was set in front of the Erebor prince. Kili look at it in disinterest, the slices were the worst cuts, too over done and dry. Typical.

The sevants bowed and backed out of the dining hall as Thranduil pulled some plates towards him. "You should eat, Kili. I heard you haven't eaten in almost two days!"

Kili said nothing, gazing at a knot in the wood of the table.

Thranduil stilled in his eating, "If you do not eat something, I will sent you back to your cell."

Kili didn't move.

"With Sveniline." The King finished.

Kili shot daggers at Thranduil as he slowly reached for his fork. The elven lord grinned, "Thats good. Can't have you starving, can we?"

Kili cut off a small mouthful, slipping it into his mouth, before setting his knife and fork down again.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows,"Well, I suppose thats enough to be getting along with."

 _Good,_ Kili thought, _because I wasn't going to eat another bite until I see my brother._

As if he could read his mind, Thranduil said, "The rest of you company has left you know."

Kili's heart sank, Fili had left think his brother was dead. The younger was worried what the older would do if they didn't see each other soon. He was glad, if a little disappointed, that Thorin had continued his quest with out him. Something must have shown on his face.

"Obviously you didn't then." Thranduil started eating again, "Strange they would have left you behind. Especially you being royalty and everything. I mean, you _are_ in line to the throne, if only just. They must have given up all hope that you must be alive!"

Thranduil's voice bored in to Kili's head, he tried to shut it out by listening to fiddle music in his head.

"And your uncle! You must be worth less then a dragon inhabited mountain to him! Hes left you behind, leaving you to the mercy of elves, who, I would like to add, he hates more then anything else."

Kili could feel Thranduil watching him, searching him for a reaction.

"But he must think you failed him, after all, you did manage to get yourself captured when you were a _guest_ here. Also, you were saved from the spiders by a _female elf!_ The embarrassment!

"And your brother, left without looking back, leaving you here rot in a dungeon. He might have even been glad that you-"

Thranduil had crossed the line. Kili growled loudly from his throat, pulling at his bounds. He wished he could reach his knife but it had slipped just out of reach, his shoulders were pinned uselessly against the chair. Thranduil smiled nastily.

"Your brother. Uh ha. What was is name again?" Thranduil pretending to be thinking about it, "Lili? Feefee? Kifee?"

"Fili!" Kili couldn't stop himself, so he shouted, "His name was Fili!"

"Oh he speaks! Its a miracle!"

Kili lost his temper. It was inevitable. He tipped his chair forward, grabbing the sharp steak knife that was lying by his plate, flipping it up and back to pull at the knot that tied him to the chair. Tauriel must have only half-heartedly tyed it as it fell apart and his shook the rope off. Such was his rage that he managed to free himself before the guards could get any where near him. Launching himself at the king, Kili was amazed that he managed to get to far. This amazement was short-lived as a strong arm wrapped itself around the dwarf's waist, pulling him to the ground. Kili tried to pull away as elves descended on him, pinning his limbs down as he thrashed. He could hear Legolas calling for some manicales, Kili pulled at the grips of the elves around him in vain. A sword butt came down on to his forehead and his vision went foggy.

Thranduil hadn't moved, he was still smiling. That was easier then expected. So, the weakness was family. Especially the brother. Fili.

Thranduil started to plan.

* * *

 **Hey, haven't posted in a while so made a longer one. What's Thranduil thinking? well you will find out soon, *cackles***

 **More Fili next chapter!**

 **Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	21. For Kili

Bard had agreed, grudgingly, to allow them to get to the shelter of his house before they had to explain. The human was now checking up on his children, greeting them after the time apart. The youngest one seemed fascinated by the dwarves that were now crowding the kitchen, though the only boy had a hand strongly on her upper arm to stop her going to close.

The oldest girl was in the cubby-hole of a bedroom, draping blankets over the still sleeping Fili who had been carried in to the house wrapped a blanket and held under the arm of Bard. Thorin was glad the dwarf had been asleep or he might have kicked up a fuss at the undignified way of traveling.

"So, you have some explaining to do." The tall man said, lowering himself in to a chair so he was the same height as his company.

Thorin drew himself up, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, "What do you want to know?"

Bard poked a finger over at the sleeping dwarf in the corner, "Who is the dwarf?"

"His name is Fili! And he is my nephew." Thorin glowered, anger at being asked.

"Your nephew you say?" Bard raised his eyebrows, "Then why do you treat him like a prisoner?"

Dwalin growled, stepping forwards to tower over the sitting human, "Don't talk about things you don't understand! He is no prisoner! He is honoured among us!"

Bard didn't seem impressed, "Why did you put him to sleep then?"

"I don't see how that is any of you-"

Balin put a hand on his king's shoulder, "Just tell him lad. It would be better then arguing."

Thorin sighed, perhaps it would be better to tell the truth. Well, almost the truth. "We were traveling through Mirkwood forest, when we were set upon by spiders. Then elves 'came to our rescue' and captured us. Fili's brother was separated from us by the elves for reasons unknown, but they had taken a liking to him. Fili's brother tried to help us to get out and in the attempt, Kili was killed."

As though he had heard his brothers name, Fili sturred, murmuring under his breath. Thorin hastened to his side, laying a hand on his heirs cheek, checking he was alright before turn to glare at Bard. "You want to know why we drugged him? Because he hadn't slept in days, he won't do anything now his brother has gone."

Fili helpfully chose that moment to wake with a jolt, yelping "Kili!" his wild gaze fell on Thorin still sitting at his bed side. "Thorin...I-I...K-kili...Where are we?"

Thorin raised his eyebrows at the three humans watching them, "Do you believe me now?"

Bard nodded, absentmindedly, before calling to one of his children. "Sigrid? Could you make a broth for the dwarf, he looks like he starving."

Thorin grunted thanks then turned his attention to Fili, "How are you feeling?"

Fili closed his eyes, "Useless."

"What?" Thorin started,

"I'm useless! I've been useless since we were captured! I was sulking, then I almost collapsed when you needed me. I've been so useless! You should leave me here when you go to the mountain, I will get in the way. I'm just making Kili's death in vain!"

Thorin slapped Fili sharply round the jaw to shut him up, "Don't let me hear you saying that again. Kili hasn't died in vain unless you make it so! So up you game and come with us, you're the crown prince! You have to come."

Fili didn't look convived. An idea formed in Thorin's mind, he turned to the other dwarves milling around the kitchen, "Khazâd!" he called.

All the dwarves jumped at hearing their native language, which was not normally spoken in front of other races. The humans in the room also looked over, confused over what the word meant.

"I need to talk to you all," Thorin continued in dwarish, "I know we all are feeling pretty low at the moment, we have lost supplies, weapons and our dignity. But we have lost more than just that, we have lost something we can't replace. A friend, a cousin, a nephew and of course a brother," Thorin rested a hand on Fili's shoulder as silent tears trickled down the blonde dwarf's check. "Kili died trying to help us escape, trying to get us to achieve our quest. He died, yes, but dose that mean we should stop in our mission? To end the very thing he wanted more then almost anything? No, to stop now, to even falter would be an insult to his memory. Yes, we are headed to a mountain inhabited by a dragon, but we are Durin's folk and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight but hit it head on with all of our strength, sending the enemy running, tall between their legs. We set out to reclaim our homeland and all our gold and that is what has been keeping us going through all these hard times but now we have a different reason. Not gold or a long awaited homeland but one dwarf. One dwarf who lit up those hard times with his laughter and his love. When we step out that door, we go forth to that mountain and finish our quest for him. For Kili!"

Without a glass to toast with, Thorin punched the air with his fist, bellowing out the last sentence. The other followed suit, shouting their love for the dwarf that was taken from them. For he _had_ been the one who had brightened up the company, even Gandalf, when they had all been low. He _had_ lighted up the dark nights with humor and the hard times with cheer. And all these dwarves were grateful, because without Kili they wouldn't have made it this far.

"When do we go?" came a voice from behind Thorin. He turned to see Fili up and standing next to him, more colour in his face then there had in a long while. His voice had changed, it was full of life, with a undertone of laughter he had caught from spending so much of his time with his brother. "Lets go and get that mountain back!"

* * *

 **Hey! This was a fun chapter to write, I have to say!**

 **Khazâd=Dwarves**

 **I am slowly running out of ideas so if anyone would like to add something in for future chapters please let me know!**

 **Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	22. Drugged

Kili whimpered, blood was pouring from his mouth where he had bitten his tongue, trickling down his chin and on to his chest. He cradled his wrist, which was sprained and twisted and he couldn't breath with out pain blossoming in his chest. He shouldn't have done it. It was stupid and he was already in trouble for the dinner, now he had made it worse. He pushed himself up on to his elbows, feeling his face for the first time. It felt puffy under his fingers, blood was dripping from a cut in his cheek. He shouldn't have done it. But he was asking for it.

 _10 minutes before_

Sveniline pulled Kili by the neck back to his cell, the dwarf hissing and spluttering. The elf shoved Kili in to his cell before slamming the door shut. He leered through the bars,

"Trying to attack the king? You could get sentenced to death for that!"

Kili spat at him, "You're just evil, pure undiluted evil!"

"And proud." Sveniline turned away.

"You right softy!" Kili called,

The elf turned, eyebrows raised, "What did you say?" he said with false politeness.

"You put on a tough front but you're scared to disobey your king!" Kili knew that he shouldn't push Sveniline too far but he remembered Tauriel once saying to Sveniline: _you could even be banished for disobeying the King again, given your history._ If he got Sveniline in enough trouble, he could be banished and that would give Kili the only small bit of pleasure he would get until he saw his brother.

"I would disobey him in a blink of an eye!"

"Prove it!" Kili yelled at him, no longer caring about the pain he was about to be in. In his rage he slipped in to Khuzdul "Ozirum menu seleku!Khagam menu reliku pembu rukhas!"

Sveniline couldn't understand him but the gist was obvious, "You're going to wish you hadn't said that!" and he pulled open the door.

 _Now_

Tauriel had come just in time or Kili could have been killed. Sveniline was even now standing before the king, who would be debating what to do.

Kili was crouched down in a ball for at least three hours before a kind face elf opened his door. The dwarf didn't bother straightening up, even if he could, he wouldn't have. The elf knelt down to his level, reaching out to lift Kili chin so she could see his face. He flinched back, "Who are you?" His voice cracked, along with the blood on his lips.

"My name is Ladrengilwen, I am a healer and I have come to take you to a healing room."

"Why would you do that?" Kili's brain took time to kick in.

"Thranduil has ordered it."

Then Kili remembered where he had seen her face before, "Aren't you Thranduil's maid?"

"Yes I am, but I am also a healer, cook and fighter." she spoke calmly and quietly, avoiding hurting his already pounding head ache.

Kili looked down at him self, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can walk."

Ladrengilwen smiled, "I will be back with help."

She left the door open when she went, but Kili didn't bother moving. Five minutes later, Ladrengilwen came back with a male elf and a stretcher, the man introduced himself but the name fell straight from Kili's mind. They set the stretcher down next to the injured dwarf, they pulled him lightly on to the fabric. Pain forked up Kili's spine, making him gasp in pain. The male pressed a foul smelling bottle under his nose, the odour strangely familiar. Just as Kili realised what it was he found himself falling in to blissful sleep as elves carried him away from his prison.

Kili woke in a white room. His head was still throbbing but in distant way, he couldn't really form his mind in to anything. It must be an after effect of the drug. He smiled, life didn't matter to him anymore. The elves didn't matter. Erebor didn't matter. Thorin didn't matter. Fili didn- Wait, what did he just think? Did he really just think that? What had these elves done to him? Kili surged to his feet, just releasing he was laying. His soft covers tripping him up as he was lunging for the door, which seem much closer then it really was. Kili landed flat on his face, writhing on the floor, wrapped in that sheets. He yelled out, staggering to his feet. Elves rushed in to the room, pulling the dwarf away from the door. Kili sagged against their arms, knowing there was no point in struggling. They helped him back to bed, Kili's vision swam again, his mind was sluggish and blurry. Tears stung his eyes and he thought he saw a familiar face.

"Ma? Is that you?" Kili whimpered

Then she disappeared, replaced by a elf. Kili howled, face contorting. "I want my brother...please, I just want to see him."

Ladrengilwen watched the dwarf whimper for his brother, she tried to soothing him but he just cried harder. Ladrengilwen was angry, who could anyone do this to someone?in that room, she made a vow: Ladrengilwen would get Kili to his brother even if it killed her.

* * *

 **I was annoyed when I wrote this and very sleep deprived. Kili is going to see his brother in time, and god i need some SLEEP**

 **please review**

 **enjoy**


	23. Plotting Revenge On A Bargaining Chip

Fili tugged off the over-sized tunic that the master of Laketown had reluctantly given him, casting it aside as though it had offended him. It disgusted him to wear what such a despicable man, that would only help when they offered him money, gave him. It was too hot anyway.

Thorin run up next to him, key in hand. "This is it this is it this is it." he was muttering under his breath. Fili was buzzing too, this was his homeland, the thing they had been working up to.

Thorin inserted the key, holding his breath, Fili held his too, waiting for the door to open. There was a clunk, then a cracking of moss as the stone entrance revealed itself. The whole company breathed out a breath of relief, although everyone had shown absolute confidence that it would work but all had their doubts. Thorin turned to face Fili, smiling with true warmth for the first time since the Mirkwood cells,

"For Kili," he whispered, before turning to push the heavy door open.

* * *

 _Banishment for life._ The words echoed through Sveniline's mind even though he tried to block it out. All because of that stupid runt that couldn't keep its mouth shut, Sveniline knew he had had fair warning last time he had lost control on a prisoner but at least he hadn't killed this one. However, this didn't stop Sveniline plotting revenge on the dwarf vermin and his sorry excuse of a royal family, because of that line of idiots, he had no home, no supplies but the shirt on his back and his knives. Where was he going to go? Where could he go now that Thranduil had branded him as a outcast? _For life_ Sveniline thought miserably, trudging through the sloshy mud that stuck to his boots and threatened to trip his up every other step. That ginger elf will pay too, she had given the runt the idea, Sveniline recognised that now. She will come home one day and he would be waiting with a smile and a soon to be bloodied knife.

A branch caught on the male elf's boot, sending him plummeting in to the mud, face first. _They will think they are safe,_ he thought as he wiped the sticky earth from his face and hair, _but they will never be safe from me. I will be coming and they will regret they ever triffled with me. They will pay._

* * *

Kili slouched in his cell. It must have been at least three days since he had woken up in the healing halls, but having no sight of natural light, he couldn't be sure. About four hours ago, Tauriel had informed him about Sveniline's banishment. It should have made him feel better, but the thought of that blood-thirsty elf out there filled with angry didn't really help him sleep at night. Kili had healed mostly though he still had pain in his ribs and a scar running down his arm from a vicious kick with a steel toed boot. The guards had relieved him of his chains, its not like he could go anywhere every fast with a slight limp in his whole left side.

About a dozen light footsteps alerted him to a group of guards approaching his door, Kili stood and came to the bars, leaning his arms through the lower horizontal bar. The elves stopped at the end of the corridor, directly in front of the door. Kili was startled to see the elven king standing between their ranks, he hadn't seen Thranduil since the disastrous dinner.

"Can I help you?" Kili said, sarcastically.

The king smiled smugly which made Kili heart sink, "We are moving out to Erebor, you will be accompanying us."

Kili frowned, "What? Why?"

"Your company seemed to have managed to reclaim their mountain, with the help of the local village of men. We are going to congratulate them and reclaim what is ours. You will be our bargaining chip." Thranduil nodded to the guards, who unlocked the cell door.

"W-wait, wait, what?" Kili stammered as the guards grasped his upper arms, pulling him to the door, "We're going to Erebor?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes, "Yes, now stop talking or I will be forced to gag you."

Kili didn't even struggle as he was bundled down the corridor, he was thinking. He was going to see Fili again, he was going to see his brother. The Heir Pair will be together again.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't posted in _soooo_ long! I've over loaded with school work and a major writing block! Thanks to all those who have stuck with me, it means a lot! The brothers will be together soon!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	24. Road block

Kili shifted slighted on the wooden floor as the elven wagon jolted along the rough road. They were about halfway to Erebor, Kili had worked it out in the empty time he had had so far. Tauriel came in about every hour she said, sometimes with food others just to talk, Thranduil had allowed only her to enter because Kili tried to attack everyone else.

Kili hated being treated like an animal but he didn't trust the elves, how could he?

He reached for the cold soup that Tauriel had given him of dinner, it tasted of sawdust and clay. _Cold_ sawdust and clay. The wagon went over another bump, coursing Kili to spill the soup down his arms, leaving sticky trails behind. Who would have thought that _soup_ in a _wagon_ would be a good idea? Kili growled under his breath, trying to scrap the soggy messy off his clothes, though there wasn't much point. He was still wearing the tunic that they first caught him in so it was now dyed red and brown with blood and dirt. It was starting to ware down on the only elbow that wasn't ripped off, fraying in to silver threads.

Suddenly they jolted to a stop, making Kili stumble to the floor. They couldn't be there yet, they had only been traveling a day. Picking himself up of the wooden floor, he peeked through the small gap he could make in the wagons lining. Outside he could see elves hurrying past, swords drawn, shouting to each other in their floaty language. Then there were cries and shouts, the clashing of metal against metal.

Tauriel appeared in his field of vision, her hair out of her neat plaits, her brow was creased in worry, "Kili, you stay in there. Don't move or make any noise and they might not notice you."

"Who? Whats happening?" he cried, more scared then he cared to admit.

"There was a road block. Goblins. Now stay in the wagon!" she turned away, her knives flashing.

"I can help!" he yelled but it was no use. Kili backed away from the cloth wall, spinning around as shouts could be heard from each side. A shadow fell against the canvas with a cry, staining the material with red blood. Kili nearly gagged when he saw the sword stuck straight through the elf's chest which cut a large tear in the side of the wagon. Clapping a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from yelping, Kili backed away from the hole as he saw goblins scramble over the body, snatching at the weapons and armor, not even glancing inside the wagon itself. The dwarf tried to breathe as quietly as possible as he backed away. Then his foot caught on a piece of splintered wood, he fell to the floor once again with a loud thud. Cursing every dwarven curse he knew under his breath, he looked up and became face to face with a leering goblin.

"Well, look what we have here!" he sneered, licking his greasy lips, "A runt elf? A child?"

More goblins filed in the wagon, forcing Kili to stand and back up as far as he could go.

"What's no elf!" one snarled, "It's to small!" they all laughed in their disgusting screechy way.

Kili drew himself up to his full height, trying to make himself look stokier as he had done all his life, "I no elf! Nor am I a man! I am a dwarf!" he said boldly, proud of his heritage.

That only made the goblins laugh harder, "You, a dwarf? Ha! Wheres your beard, little dwarf? Why are you with the elves?"

"It is not by choice!" Kili yelled, face burning with shame.

The mirth slowly died down among the ranks of filthy orc's in front of the captive dwarf. The first goblin turned to what must be their leader, he was the ugliest an the meanest looking, "He might have been with the Oakenshield scum. They past through the elven fortress, he might know them."

The leader grunted, which seemed to be the extent of his vocabulary. The goblin turned back to Kili, waving a knife in front of the princes face. "Do you know Oakenshield, scum?"

Kili blinked the fear from his eyes, shaking his head firmly. Surely one elf was alive, surely help was coming.

"Are you sure?" the goblin teased, "Cause we saw them only a few hours ago. One didn't look well, did he?" he called back to the others who all chuckled in agreement "He looked dead on his feet, didn't he?! The young blonde one with the many knives. He looked like he was going to faint at the first sign of trouble!"

Kili tensed, trying to hide the fear and worry behind a mask of indifference. But they noticed.

"So, you do know them! That blonde must be close, to young to be a father, too old to be a son. So. A friend? No, hes your brother isn't he?"

Kili felt himself flinch, face now red from angry. Oh, what he wouldn't give to snap this goblins neck with his bare hands, then kill every single one of them. Slowly. In every way he knew.

"But guess what that means, lads! He's an heir to that damned mountain!" the goblin yelled. "Yes we know about your brother." he said to Kili's look of shock, "We have our spies."

"You stay away from my uncle! And my brother! You touch them and you will wish that what ever horrid thing that made you didn't bother!" Kili spoke for the first time and attacked. He punched the first goblin straight in the face, crushing the pig-like nose in his fist, causing the others to roar in rage and surge forward. He swung round hitting everything that moved, avoiding the swords. One slashed his hand open and he howled, breaking the neck of the owner. The goblins had made a dreadful mistake. They had underestimated the power of a angry dwarf who wanted to see their brother.

Suddenly something cold touched his side, cutting through skin and muscle alike. He looked down, dreading what he would see. His tunic had turned scarlet around the orcish sword sticking out of his side. He could taste blood in his mouth, bubbling over his lips. The pain hadn't hit him yet but he knew when he did he would live through it. Black clouds were drifting over his vision, blurring his sight. In the dark corners, he could see a figure. A familiar figure with blonde hair who suddenly collapsed in a pool of crimson.

"F-f-f..." he almost said it. Almost. "Fee..."

* * *

 ***hides behind a table* Sorry! Sorry! That was mean but necessary. I am very thankful for all the useful reviews! It was very helpful! I wrote this with a friend whos idea it was _(so blame her!)_ but I am going to mix up all the ideas in to one! So thank you so much!**

 **Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _P.S. see what i did with the title? ;)_**


	25. Pain Between Brothers

Fili straightened his 'new' tunic. Ori had found it in one of the few chambers that was small enough to be untouched by the dragon. It was moth eaten and faded, choking dust rose up at his every movement but it was the best there was. Well, second best. Thorin got the best there was as king. He got the robes that were coated in gems and jewels though there was no one to see it seeing as he never comes out of the treasury, even for food. Balin said it was Dragon Sickness and Fili agreed. He would rather face Smaug over and over again then disturb his uncle when hes counting his coins. Balin had told him the only way to cure or delay Dragon Sickness, but Fili didn't know how to do it.

At least he had his tunic filled with daggers and knives again, he bounced slightly on the spot, smiling at the familiar jangle.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in,"

Bilbo edged in, a look of pure misery etched on his face."Thorin's angry. Hes throwing sapphire at anyone in his sight."

Fili slipped on to a padded armchair with a puff of dust, gesturing for Bilbo to follow suit, "I knew it would happen. It happened to my great grandfather and would have happened to my grandfather if Smaug hadn't attacked. It was only a matter of time."

Bilbo sighed, "Isn't there any way to stop it? To cure his mind and remember...remember him?"

Fili winced. Two days ago, he had been arguing with Thorin when he had shouted in his rage:

"You've made Kili die in vain! How could you?!"

And Thorin had shouted back, "I don't care about that, that elf. We're better with out him."

Fili shuddered, "Yes, there is. But...we have nothing."

"What? What can help? Anything Fili!" Bilbo stood up defiantly.

"Well, um, a big shock. A surprise that so big, he forgets the gold." Fili shook his head in despair. "Maybe if Kili came back to life, then..." he trailed off. He meant that to be a off handed comment but his voice broke half way through his brothers name. Bilbo hadn't noticed, he was gazing in to space, obviously thinking hard.

 _If Kili was alive?_ Bilbo thought, _If he were alive..._

"I've got to go see, er, Dori about the, er, tapestries." he stuttered, backing away from the Prince and out the room.

Fili waved him away, thoughts already on a different matter. Like the massive hole he had just found in the elbow of his tunic.

Suddenly, he crumpled. Pain lancing from his side, forking in to his brain. His ribs felt like the were cleaved in two, as though a sword had been stuck in his side. He gasped, clawing at this ribs. His head felt like it was going to burst in pain. Tugging off his tunic, he pressed a shaking hand to the cold, unmarked skin of his side. There was nothing there. Where was this pain coming from? Some part of him knew but that part was ignored by the rest of his brain. His whole body throbbed once and Fili felt himself falling in to blackness.

* * *

Kili opened his eyes. Blank whiteness was pressing on his vision, the empty air tingling on his face. The pain had gone, had faded away. Kili felt fine, more then fine. He felt the best he had every felt in his life. Energy he hadn't possessed since his early childhood pulsed through his veins with each heart beat sending tendrils of warmth down his arms and legs.

If this was death, it wasn't so bad. He smiled to himself, he was warm and comfortable without a care in the world. Nothing could break his peace. Nothing. Except... _Fili_

Kili sat up, eyes wide. Where was this place? What was he doing here?

He was in a hall full of light, blinding pure light that burned his eyes. Blinking, he could just make out tall pillars that stretched up in to the air and out of sight. Great statues of marble and gold stood between them, looking down on the many many dwarves milling around beneath them.

Looking down at him self, Kili saw that he was wearing his best blue tunic, no leather or armour, and that there was no sword wound in his side. His hair was long again, washed, brushed and braided properly, he was the cleanest he had been since he had started the quest to Erebor that had ended so badly for him. Getting to his feet, he looked round, scanning the crowd that was suddenly all round him, looking for a familiar face. Then:

"Kili!" came a painfully familiar voice from the crowd.

Kili turned, not wanting to see the speaker because it would prove his fears of this place, "Father?"

Fili and Kili's father came bouncing over to his son, beaming widely. He looked the same was he had when he had left their house on the day of the orc attack, strong and muscular; beard long enough to tuck in to his belt, which he did; his kind face that broke in to a smile at the sight of his family, though his eyes weren't as full of joy as he remembered. There was a hint of detraction in them. "Kili, my boy! How tall you've grown! Still no sign of a beard yet I see?"

"No, Father." Kili mumbled,

"You look so much like your mother! Are you still favouring the bow?"

"Yes, Father." he beamed,

His father laughed, then stopped, "But how come you're here? You can't be more then 75! What are you doing here do young?"

"I'm 77, Da! We went with Thorin to reclaim Erebor from Smaug and-"

But his father interrupted, "'We?' You and Fili, you mean?"

"Yes but-"

"I am going to murder that Thorin! I left him in charge of my two only son and he put them up against a dragon!" Kili's father bellowed, ignoring Kili's attempts to speak.

"They managed it, Father! They've reclaimed Erebor and Smaug is dead!" Kili shouted over his father, "I was attacked by orcs, it wasn't Thorin's fault!" he decided to leave out the part where they were captured by elves, that would only lead to his father going on a long and boring rant.

"Orcs?" his father whispered, hand going to the point where Kili knew a orcish arrow had killed him.

"Father, where is this? Where are we?" Kili asked though he thought he knew the answer.

His father looked at his sadly, resting a hand on his sons shoulder, "This, Kili, is the Halls Of Waiting. I'm sorry, lad, but you're dead."

Kili's mind span, his whole world tipping on to its side. Looking around, he saw that all the dwarves around him had the same vacant look in their eyes, as though they had been staring at the same thing for decades.

"No! No, I need to get back to Fili! He needs me!" Kili backed away, turning round and started to run.

"I'm sorry, my boy. But there's no way out." his father called after him before turning back to wander around the golden statues once more.

Kili ran through the many halls but where ever he went he arrived at the same place, back in the hall of light with the golden statues. He ran and ran and kept running. On and on until he saw a change. A door he had never noticed before. It was part way open and behind it was black darkness. A darkness so dark it look like it had never seen light. And in that darkness was one figure. A figure Kili hadn't seen in weeks but wanted to see with all his heart. The figure beckoned and Kili followed, not caring where it lead him as long as it lead him away from this place of boredom. The figure grasped his arm. Pain coursed up Kili hand and spine, forking off back down to his side where it stopped. He collapsed to the ground, eyes fluttering closed as the figure scooped him up and flung him in to the darkness.

In an elven healing tent, Kili woke up.

* * *

 **Ha, see? I did kill him then I didn't! Its like Supernatural! or Sherlock. or Doctor Who. or Marvel. or like every fandom I'm in. but, meh.**

 **I didn't know what Kili's fathers name is so I just didn't put it in!**

 **Please review.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **P.S. sorry for not updating sooner!**_


	26. Healing

He blinked at the ceiling and frowned. The light was still white but somehow warmer, more homely, a great relief from the sudden terrifying darkness he had just escaped. Slowly, and with more blinks, details came into view. He was in a tent, a very delicatly decorated tent, with white sheet wall and golden pole holding the canvas roof. He was on his back in an incredibly comfortable bed, though he was lying in a pool of sticky sweat. He turned his head to one side, groaning. There was a blonde shape sitting next to him, tapping his hands angerly on his forearm.

"Finally. I thought he would never wake up." Thranduil scowled, getting to his feet. "Tauriel, see to him will you?" and he left.

Kili watched him go, not quite registering what was going. Tauriel detached herself from the wall where she was standing in respect of her king, to come over to Kili's bedside. He pushed himself up on to his elbows, trying to shake the fogginess of sleep from his mind, his tongue felt thick and sluggish in his mouth.

"Tughiual" he rasped. He coughed and tried again, "Tauriel, can I have some water?"

She hesitated, before reaching to a bed side table that was out of his sight. When he went to turn his head, his vision spun and his mind ached. Groaning, he closed his eyes.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" he felt a cool glass being pressed to his lips.

After taking a sip from the strangely sweet water, he replied: "Like a wet paper bag. Soggy, broken and useless." he fell back on to his pillows, blowing a strand of damp hair out of his face. "What happened? All I remember is the orc attacking then nothing."

Setting the glass back down, Tauriel perched on the end of Kili's bed. "You were stabbed in the gut." she said bluntly, eyes as blank as her tone, "Luckily the orcs weren't using anything morgul."

Silence.

"You could have died!" she suddenly burst out, a hand hovering over her mouth, trying to keep all her emotion inside like she had been trained. "I could have helped you! But I didn't notice! Oh, you could have died!"

"But I didn't, did I?" Kili tried to smile, but his heart wasn't in it. He could still remember the dream, vision, what ever it was. He could still remember who pulled him back to this world, back to life.

"But-" she was cut off by a blonde Prince marching through the tent flaps.

Legolas cast an uninterested eye over the touching scene of Tauriel leaning over the dwarf. He ignored the latter and spoke to his fellow elf: "Get him ready, we've been waiting for long enough. My Father won't manage four days." he tosed a bag on to Kili's lap, it clunked painfully. Without sparing the dwarf a glance, he turned on his heel and left.

Kili rounded on Tauriel as soon as the elf's light foot steps disappeared, "Four days?!" he spluttered, "What does he mean, four days? How long have I been asleep?"

He glared at Tauriel who was starting to look sheepish, "Just over... Three days" she said in a small voice.

"Oh Mahal! What's happened? Whats going to happen now?" Kili pushed himself out of the bed, ignoring the dizziness the sudden movement sturred. What he did notice was a sharp sting in his side, he clutched it out of instinct. Through the thin fabric of his elvish tunic, he felt a ropy scar stretching from his hip bone behind his back to his shoulder blade. The tight muscle rippled under his fingers, he closed his eyes in misery.

Tauriel knelt down in front of him, taking his hands away from his scar. "There was only so much we could do, you were bleeding out on your bed. It took four healers to keep you alive, you stopped breathing. You scared me, Kili, I didn't know if you were going to survive."

Kili looked away, hiding his face. Scars were an honour to dwarves, it showed a dwarrow had been in battle, and survived, but Kili couldn't see it as anything but another mark of was watching him sadly, there was something else in her gaze that Kili wouldn't identify. She straightened up, turning him towards a curtained off area in the corner of the tent.

"You need to change, then we will be leaving." she says, turning her back. "There are clean clothes on the chair."

Kili looks and see an identical elven tunic to the ruined one he was wearing, "Where are we going?"

"Erebor."

"Uncle?" Fili knocked on the great door, not expecting an answer.

A low growl came from the room beyond, "Don't you dare address me like that."

Fili withdrew his hand, closing his eyes against the hurt that the demand. "My king, lunch is being served."

The was a pause, Fili waited, hoping that there was still some of the old Thorin in there. Let him answer, please, let him open the door.

He gave up, turned away before,

"Come in, Prince." the tone was icy and cold but Fili took heart in the words and the invitation. He pushed open the door, gaze trained on the floor, he didn't want to see the dwarf in front of him.

Thorin hadn't come out of his counting room for three days, since the elves had made camp on the sloops of the mountain. Fili had only been allowed in twice since then to bring food and mead in, both times he had been in a hurry to leave.

The room was full of gold, silver, jewels, piled high on invisible tables that littered the room, the ceiling glittered in the reflected glow of the one small candle in the thousands of coins. Thorin was sitting on the only chair, hunched over in his heavy kings robes. He watched his nephew through heavy dark eyes, following his movements with a keen glare. Fili knew that the look had none of the love he used to know in it. No, Thorin was just watching to make sure he didn't knock over any of his perfect coin piles.

"Yes?" he drew the syllable out, curling his lip.

Fili bowed, back stiff and face hard. "I came to tell you that food is being served." Thorin raised his eyebrows. "...Sire."

Thorin turned his head back to his gold, "Yet you didn't bring any of it down." he mussed, "Pity... Well, its for the better, Bombur's food doesn't agree with me. Though it doesn't agree with anyone." he laughed, horribly.

Fili clenched his jaw, Bombur had been provided them with the only edible food in the whole mountain. He nodded, backing out the room.

"Are the scum still outside the doors?" His tone had turned dark, dangerous.

Fili took that to mean the elves. "Yes. They haven't moved. Sire."

Thorin growled, kicking over a pile of rubies. The scattered all across the floor, hitting other stacks. "WHY DON'T THEY LEAVE?!"

Fili jumped back, eyes wide and suddenly, irrationally, terrified. Thorins mood wings had gotten worse in the hour since he had last seen him. "Uncle, calm down-"

Thorin was suddenly face to face with him, his braids almost hitting Fili's face. "DON'T-don't speak to me like that, prince. I am your KING!" he spat, making his nephew flinch back.

"Thorin, you're not yourself. Calm down. Its this gold, its posioning you! You're forgetting to eat, you don't sleep. You've given up on KILI!" Fili's calm demeanor broke, he yelled in to Thorins face.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Get out of this room! I don't want to see you again!" Thorin turned on his heel, cloak swirling.

"But Kili is dead!" Fili was in tears now, streaming down his face, he couldn't hold it in anymore. It was building up all his anger and he hadn't had a way to let it out. He put all the tension in to action and shoved his king hard in the small of the back. Unfortunately the royal robes and jewels he was wearing was just heavy enough to stop him falling.

Thorin turned slowly, anger giving way to fury.

His hand connected sharply with Fili's cheek, making his stumble back in to the door.

Thorin pulled back in surprise. Suddenly, it wasn't nephew in front of him but his brother. Frerin who he had sworn never to lay a hand on. He opened his mouth but his voice caught in his throat.

Fili looked at him in pure shock. Horror even.

Then there was a knock and the tension broke. Balin's head appeared in the gap in the door, "My king. The elves. They are asking for you."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hi there, I am soooooo sorry for not posting I have had a lot on my plate at the moment then my computer broke and I needed to fix it and aaaggggghhhh. Well anyway, here is a longer chapter to make up for it!**


End file.
